Cherry Pop
by EunieBerry
Summary: Lets make things easier and not so complicated.Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy,Levy and mostly Lucy. Why? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what?...CHASTITY! is their top most priority! But you see the question is...will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten?NaLu & GaLe RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**CHERRY POP**_

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

Chapter 1:

Its your not so typical morning today in Fairy Tail, why? Well lets just say both the boys and (especially) the girls are on some Code: Red alert level. But one or I guess two of them are unexpectedly clueless on what's going on or rather what is about to happen. "Ohayo! Levy-chan!" Greeted by the blonde haired mage as she ran towards her dear friend, Levy McGarden.

"Oh! Lu-chan good morning!" Greeted back by the blue haired lady. "So where are you heading?"

"Me? I'm heading for the guild! Its been a week since I went there" Lucy said "I was so engrossed in the book I was reading!"

"Really same here! Let's head to the guild together" Levy said "I've been kinda busy searching for some good books to read on the bookstore so I haven't been in the guild for a week already. So Lucy what was the book that you were reading?"

"Its about the Earl and The Princess." Lucy said, excited to talk about the book she had read "It has 4 volumes!"

"Oh! That book I've also read that one!" Levy said "The Earl, Reyver had a dark past and the way how twisted he was, is so exhilarating and at the same time mysterious!"

"Mmm! And the part where he started to change because of the Princess was so sweet" Lucy said dreamily

"But then it turns out that the Princess is the Princess of Death!" Levy said in a serious tone.

"And then the conspiracy between the real traitor was revealed and it was said that its real form is not the princess of the death but actually the princess is the daughter of the godess of the lake!" Lucy continued "And when everything was revealed! The Earl chase the princess and confess his endless love for her!"

"Aaaah! How Romantic!" The two said as they squealed.

"Ahaha we're such dorks when it comes to books" Lucy said "Can't agree more to that" Levy said as the two laugh at each other and without them noticing it seems like they finally reach their destination and was shocked to see the large iron bars surrounded around the guild. "Levy-chan this is...our guild right?"

"Yeah...As far as I could remember we have our guild placed here" Levy said as she gape at the sight of their guild

"Wha..what happening in here?"Lucy asked.

"I..I don't know" she replied

"Oh! There you are!" Mira said as she wave at the two girls.

"Mira-san what's going on!?" Lucy asked

"Haven't you heard its time...for THAT" Mira said.

"That?" The two girls question, puzzled by what THAT is.

"Yup! THAT!" Mira said as she nod her head

"Mira-san Umm.. You see, Levy-chan and I haven't been around for a week so what is 'THAT'" Lucy asked, kinda spook and scared by the way Mirajane was saying.

"I see so you haven't heard!" Mira said.

"Heard what?" Levy asked

"Its that! The MATING SEASON for the dragon slayers!" Mira exclaimed

"THE WHAT!?" The two girls said as they found themselves dumbfounded by what they heard.

"Mating season? Dragon Slayers? What's that!?" Levy asked

"Oh. Thats right last year, Team Shadow Gear was away on a mission right?" Mira said

"Yes, so what's with last year?" She asked

"Natsu went berserk and was attacking all the FEMALE population! May it be a young girl or an old lady, there's no one she missed in harassing!" Mira said "According to the texts, dragon slayers who reach their coming of age will be under the so called Dragon's Festival but in truth its just their Mating season in where their human abilities and animal instincts were heighten to the limit therefore the feeling of sexual desires arise!"

"Hah!?" The two of them said while looking dumbfounded.

"Sexual..."

"Desire"

"Yeah! Its unbelievable but in a way its really awesome! Their magical powers, abilities, techniques, everything temporarily leveled up however the only disadvantage thing is that they'll be eyeing girls for their desires!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Awesome!? Won't they just turn into a pervert!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well don't worry about anything! That is why Master and I decided to put this iron bars around so that we could lock up Natsu and Gajeel when they come back from their mission" Mirajane said "Sigh...last year was a disaster. Good thing Mystogan was able to cast a sleeping spell around Natsu then he was asleep for the whole season! Amazing right!?"

"Umm..Mira-san" Lucy said

"Yes?"

"Its about the iron bars" she continue

"Oh don't worry! Those iron bars and infuse with magical powers so they won't break it" She said while smiling.

"But they can eat it" Lucy said

"Huh?" Mira said still smiling.

"Gajeel's with them right Mira?" Levy said as she sigh.

"Yup"

"And Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer" Lucy said

"That's right!" Mira exclaimed

"And its infused with magical powers" Levy continued

"Yup, a very strong one at that!"

"Then when Gajeel eats it, he'll get two times stronger right?" Levy asked

"Yup! That's...right"

The three girls were silent for a moment.

...

...

...

Immediately Mira rushed and called Elfman and Lisanna. "Nee-san what's up!?" Elfman said "Elfman! tell Lisanna to pack her things!" Mira said "Huh?Why!?" Elfman asked "We are going for a month worth of mission!" She said as she grab some job from the request board "Eh Why a month!?" "..."

"Elfman stop asking questions and follow what nee-san, (I) said okay? You're a M-A-N right?" Mirajane said with a smile but aura that can kill making the poor Elfman nod in agreement as he hurried off and follow Mira's orders.

"Well then, Me, Lisanna and Elfman are going on a job so please take care of things here. Good day to you~ I'll bring back souvenirs okay!?" Mira said as she hurried off away from the guild making Lucy slumped on the floor and cry "Uwaaaaah! Levy-chan this is impossible! Its all over!"

"ahaha, don't cry Lu-chan we still have a way!" Levy said "If we also get a job worth for a week then we can have a reason to leave for a long period of time right!?"

"Oh thats right there's still that way!" Lucy said as she stood up and went to the board to look for some job request. "Levy-chan!?"

"What is it? did you find a job?" Levy asked as she tries to pack her things.

"This is the request board right?" Lucy asked as she pointed towards a white, and empty board.

"Yup that's right" Levy said "Why?" Then Levy went towards Lucy and see what and where the problem is only to faint in shock while Lucy was petrified with fear as she heard some very familiar footsteps and bickering voice at the entrance of their guild...

And just Why!?

Well its because, there are no more job request and guest what...

Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox had just arrived from their mission...

Now what will they do!?

_**Will they survive the FIRST ordeal!?** _

**_Will they get eaten on the very first night!?_**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review) _

**And I hope you guys like this! **_(pls. review)_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review! **

**C:'**

* * *

_PS: PLEASE TRY MY OTHER NALU fics~ ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 2:****  
**

Right now the ONLY girls around the guild are, Lucy Heartfilia and Levy Mcgarden. The latter is currently fainted, as she feels her soul getting out of her body out of desperation and the former? Well lets just say she's petrified like a stone as she hears a very familiar footstep of a certain pink haired lad and as those footsteps gets nearer the paler she turns.

"Heeeeeeeeeey!? Anyoooooooone here!?" _That_, pink haired lad yelled as he looked around their guild

"This is weird." A long black haired man said as he notice the iron bars around the guild.

"Weird? What is?" Natsu asked.

"Are your eyes blind?" Gajeel said "Look around, there are a lot of weird iron bars here. As if someone attacked the guild"

"Haah? Bars?" Natsu said, then he look around once more and _finally_ notice those weird bars "Hmm..you're right! Could it be someone attacked the guild!?"

"Tch. Took you long to finally notice" He said as he continue to look the now-empty guild "There is something going on here"

"Wait..you! Could you be the one who attack the guild!?"Natsu said to Gajeel as he put his fist in the air making the black haired lad fall on his knees on how "stupid" Natsu is.

"Are you an idiot!?" Gajeel yelled "I was with you the whole time how could I even do it!?"

"But your the only one who can use this black bars, right?" Natsu said

"No, idiot" He said "Besides can't you feel it? There's some weird spell infused in this bars"

"Spell?Infused? Dunno!" Natsu said, not really caring what the iron dragon slayer had said "Besides I'm a fire mage. How would I know a thing or two about those metal stuff"

"Sigh...that's why idiots are..." Gajeel said.

"Oy! Happy! Mira! Ice Freak! Erza! Gramps!" Natsu said as he yelled out their names as his voice echoes around the big guild "Luuuuucy!"

and still nothing.

"Sigh, I wonder if they went somewhere" Natsu said as he slumped down in one of the benches.

"ALL OF THEM?" Gajeel said "Who would leave the guild empty with this weird iron bars?"

"AH!" Natsu said "Maybe they went on the beach to have a party and left us here! This won't do! I gotta pack my things and also head to the beach!"

"HAAA!? Salamander! did you hit your head somewhere as if all of them would go to a beach!" Gajeel said as he felt his head getting heavy from all the crazy ideas Natsu's been saying. "Even Lily is gone..."

"Then where did they go?" Natsu asked

"I dunno" He replied "But I just know! There is definitely something going on here"

"OOOH! The board request is empty!" Natsu said as he dashes towards the request board.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME! DAMN IT!" Gajeel exclaimed out of frustration

"Geez. Calm your irons dude" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head "It seems like they just went to some job. Oh well I guess I gotta go home and leave" And before Natsu can leave the place, Gajeel grab him by his scarf and said "Don't you think it weird?"

"HAAAAH? Sheesh. What's your problem?" Natsu said as he brush off Gajeel's arm from his precious scarf "You keep on saying weird and weird but _in the end it **just** so happens that **all** of them** went on a job**_...eh!?"

"See? Its just weird" Gajeel said "Even those people who doesn't usually go on jobs and just stare at the board is gone"

"Yeah, Even that lazy old geezers! Macao and Wakaba!" Natsu said (Meanwhile Macao and Makaba: sneeze the moment Natsu mentioned their names)

"Now you see the picture." Gajeel said "Something is definitely happening and it feels like they abandoned this guild with this freaky iron bars." Then suddenly Gajeel touched one of those "freaky" iron bars and suddenly he felt a shock in his body as he slumped down on the floor panting for air, worried Natsu stood up and went to his side and said "Oi! Gajeel are you alright what happened...AAAH!"

Suddenly its Natsu's turn to slumped down on the floor as he suddenly felt every part of his body is on fire as some weird and 'hot' sensation spread all over his body. "Oy! Salamander...is it just me or..."

"Yeah. It feels strange. My whole body is pumping, I can hear a lot more clearly, see more clearly and...*sniff* *sniff*..."

"Whats wrong this time Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Smell a lot more clearer" He said as he smirk and went towards the bar area.

"Huh?" Gajeel said this time he tried sniffing around and then he smirk and said "I see your right"

He followed Natsu towards the bar area while smirking and as they lean each other.

"Gihi" He said as he look down and smirk at the sight of two, very familiar faces "I see one bunny girl and a little puppy"

"Eeep" Levy said as she shriek in surprise upon seeing the "scary" expression Gajeel Redfox is doing.

"Oh! Found You! Lucy!" Natsu said as he jump over the counter and surprise the blonde

"Eeek, Na...Natsu" Lucy exclaimed

"So what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked as he leaned forward Lucy, making the blond blush. "Are you guys playing hide n' seek?Let me join too!"

"..." Lucy didn't say anything but she was clutching her keys as if she's holding for her dear life.

"It seem like these two knows what's going on here" Gajeel said "Right? Levy." This time Levy is trembling as she heard Gajeel say her name which rarely really happens because he usually calls her 'Midget' and stuff like that.

"Eh? So you two aren't playing hide n' seek!?" Natsu asked, as he move another step making Lucy blush more.

"..."

"..."

"Hmm...So you won't tell us anything!?" Gajeel said.

"..."

"..."

"Still nothing, eh? Sigh..." He said then for a moment he stop to think of what to do then as if a cartoon like light bulb appeared, he smirk and said. "Oi...Salamander it seems like this time around Midget and your Bunny girl wants to play tag"

"Really? Is that it?" Natsu said making Lucy shake her head in the thought "Well then why don't we four play Tag!? Since it feels like those guys won't be back yet!So why don't we play tag!? We'll be the It so...Ready...start"

The moment Natsu said start, Lucy and Levy began to ran for dear life or rather for their dear 'chastity' making Natsu and Gajeel shocked and at the same time thrilled as their competetiveness of the two awakens together with their adrenaline.

"Hmm...So you won't tell us anything until we catch you eh? Oh well if that's how you want to play it then..." Gajeel said as he smirk at the running figure of the two "Oy! Salamander you get the bunny girl, Mine is...the midget"

"Hnn. That's what I've been planning from the start" he said as he smirk back at him "Lucy is mine so don't you dare catch her"

"Hmmpph we'll see..." Gajeel said then within a blink of an eye those two dashed off to catch them while Lucy and Levy were doing their best in running away with hope that they'll be able to protect _the thing_ that they've been_ protecting_ for seventeen years.

"Haha...Go on! Keep Running" Natsu said to Lucy "Cause as an IT, I'll definitely catch you. Lucy!"

Making our dear blonde blush at the seductive way and over flowing pheromones Natsu has been unconsciously releasing as he said her name and at that very moment she understand that blushing is _no good,_ an attraction to a sexually frustrated dragon slayer_ (or is about to be one...)_ is **definitely** **not** **good** because that just means that she...and her... Chastity is in danger and what she had feared might happen... and that is...

**She might actually get EATEN!**

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**I'm sorry if it short but I hope you guys like this **_(pls. review)_

**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING! and for all the follows and favorites. **_(pls. review)_

_**AND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! It will be about their DANGEROUS game of TAG: you're IT** (pls. review)_

_**So if you want to read more...** (pls. review)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. I'M DEMANDING A REVIEW!** XD (pls. review)_

_Aaaaaaaaaaand_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:') **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 3:****  
**

Lucy's POV

No-no more jobs. This..This is my first time seeing the job request empty! Usually the request board has so many job request that its falling off the board but now..why now of all times does it have to be empty out like this!? I feel my knees weaken in shock as Levy-chan is out cold on the floor. Argh..what do I do!? Come on brain cells, work for me! Work and think! Think of a something!? Should we stay at my place for a while? Oh no! No! its still no good! That idiot Natsu can always manage to pop himself in my place. How about Fairy Hills? Argh...still no good! That place is still under renovation after what Erza did.

Where should I go?

What should we do!?

No one is around and I bet they all went to far off missions to runaway from this beast.

Magnolia is no good! They can sniff us.

Aaaargh...Levy-chan don't just passed out on me like that! I said as I scream in frustration then suddenly I heard footsteps coming near. Cou-Could this be the master? Erza? or maybe its Mira-san. Maybe she went back to say that she's just kidding about the whole mating season thingy! I hopefully thought but as I turned around, a very familiar voice and pink hair is within sight.

My eyes widen in shock as I started to feel myself passing out too, but then again with the thought of mine and Levy-chan's chastity is in the line. I immediately grab Levy-chan and jump towards the bar counter as I desperately try to hide ourselves from them.

_"Heeeeeeeeeey!? Anyoooooooone here!?_" Natsu yelled as his voice echo through out the now-empty guild, making me gulp in shocked upon hearing his voice.

_"This is weird."_ I heard Gajeel said. Damn, I thought with Natsu's stupidity we can fool them then leave as soon as possible.

Weird? What is?" Natsu asked, see!? If Gajeel's not with him then we can definitely fool Natsu. Sigh.

"Are your eyes blind?" Gajeel said.

"Hmmm?" Levy-chan said "What's going on?"

"Shh." I said "Quiet down, Natsu and Gajeel are here!"

"WHAT!?" Levy said in a whisper like manner but with shock eyes as she gape when she heard Gajeel speaking. "Lu-chan! What will we do!?"

"I..I don't know" I said, honestly speaking with things like this I don't even know how can we get out of the guild without them noticing. "But right now our only chance is Natsu's stupidity and denseness!"

"Mm..But it seems like with their flow of conversation, Gajeel already notice that something's up" She said.

And yes, if only Gajeel's not as sharp as usual I was really thinking that we can somehow leave the guild without them knowing that we're here but this iron dragon slayer is being too suspicious!

I was busy with my thoughts when suddenly Natsu yelled and said "Oy! Happy! Mira! Ice Freak! Erza! Gramps!" Natsu said as he yelled out their names as his voice echoes around the big guild "Luuuuucy!"

Upon hearing my name, echoing throughout the guild I felt my heart jump out of my lungs then Levy-chan shot me a look that says -Your-boyfie's-looking-for-you look. Making me blush in anger! Okay!? then I look at her and said "He's not my boyfriend!" and then she gave me the "whatever you say" look

"OOOH! The board request is empty!" Natsu said making me and Levy-chan flinch upon the mention of the board request.

Then as we heard the two of them finally noticing the strangeness, I feel myself feeling cold sweat all over as me and Levy-chan felt our hearts thumping louder and louder to the point that we can't even hear their conversation anymore.

*doki*

*doki*

*hara*

*hara*

Then as I close my eyes, I continue to pray ' Dear Mom and Dad in heaven please help me get through this. Then suddenly I felt Levy-chan's hand grip harder as I heard this very familiar laughter, "Gihi" I felt Levy-chan's hand tighten her grip more "I see one bunny girl and a little puppy" then with my eyes still close I heard her shriek. I was about to open my eyes and see what's happening when suddenly a very familiar.

"Oh! Found You! Lucy!"

My heart literally stop for a second and then as I look up, I see him grinning goofily making me jump in surprise and also shriek in the process. Wrong move Lucy. Wrong move I said to myself as Natsu's goofy grin turned into a sly smile as he continue to step forward. It seems like he's saying something but my heart has been beating louder and louder by the second so I can't really hear him well and then I notice that Levy-chan is also the same.

He continue to take another step and me? Well lets just say I'm turning redder and redder. While Levy-chan's eyes started swirling as if she's about to faint again. The two of us kept quiet. Even though we want to say a lot of things or do a lot of things such as run away from here really fast, my knees are feeling weak as I continue to see that stupid Natsu.

_Damn it!_ I said to myself What's wrong with ME!? Why am I blushing like this!? Why does my heart goes pitter patter-ish because of Natsu!? Why am I seeing roses behind him!? Why is the hell is he oozing with sex appeal! Why is he oozing with that damn pheromones! I said as I started to feel my head heavy by the minute.

Then suddenly I heard Natsu said "Really? Is that it?" _It? What is it!? I mentally screamed but heck upon hearing It! I know! I just know that its not something good!_ "Well then why don't we four play Tag!? Since it feels like those guys won't be back yet!So why don't we play tag!? We'll be the It so...Ready...start" He continued.

Tag the four of us!? Eh!? Eh!? Eh!? What's happening!? Then suddenly I felt Levy-chan's hand grabbing mine again then the next thing I know is that we're running faster than the speed of light. Then Levy-chan said "Lu-chan! Lets run! run or else! We'll might lose_ it_!"

_**It...**_

_**It..**_

_**It..**_

the word_ it_ continue to echo through my mind then it snap me from the oozing pheromones of Natsu as I ran faster, doubling our speed. "Lu-chan! You're going to fast!" Levy said "No! Levy-chan we have to run faster! Our chastity is at stake" I said "Look! Natsu and Gajeel are already behind us!"

"Eh!?" Then Levy look back to see those two smirking as if they're about to devour their preys.

Us=Preys

Preys=Us

So what does a girl gotta do to protect their CHASTITY!? The only option left for us is to run as if our dear life is on the line.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said "Lets run to different routes!"

"Eh? But if we do that..." I said as I tried to protest as her idea

"If we DON'T do that, the worst case scenario is that the two of us will be caught!" Levy said, which makes really sense but still... "No! Its still too dangerous"

"I'll be fine" Levy said "We'll be fine!? right?" Then I look at her and she's smiling while brimming with confidence. "Okay." I said "As soon as we lost them one of us should contact the other one"

"Okay." Levy said then she handed me a card with her face and name on it. "This! Use this...Cana-chan made this for me." and then I search my pocket and also found the same card but with my face and name on it "Here's mine" I said "Call me if anything happens!"

"Mm. Well then Lu-chan see you after this!" She said as she headed in the West forest, while I jump into the crowds of the city market and ran with all my might.

Then I heard Gajeel saying that he'll go after Levy-chan and then as I decided to look back only to hear Natsu laughing and said "Haha...Go on! Keep Running" Making me kinda pissed as I glared back at him only to be shrug my glare and said_**"Cause as an IT, I'll definitely catch you. Lucy!" **_

I'll definitely catch you Lucy...

Definitely...catch you Lucy...

catch you...

His words continue to echo to my head as I hear him say that making my flush cheeks (from all the running) even redder. NOT! Snap out of this Lucy! Snap out of it! Its just some weird pheromones you're seeing! Its just because of the mating season that's been going on so...SNAP out of it! Your chastity is on the line! Damn it! My subconscious said making me focus more on the running.

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

Now that I've calmed down, once again I decided to look back again to Natsu to see whether I'm gaining the upper hand or if I've lost him.

But then as I look back I realized something,

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

you see...not everything can go according to plan.

**_Not when...he has Me in His arms. Now._ **

**So how long till I'm eaten!? T_T **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE IS UP!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I stop or Continue? Please tell me**_ (pls. review)_

_ **THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT**_

_Aaaaaaaaaaand_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherry Pop**

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Luuuucy" He said while smirking at the celestial mage "Got you." Making the blonde haired mage shriek in surprise as she began to struggle from his grasp.

"O-oi! Lucy stop moving too much!" He said as he continue to hold Lucy as she struggles away from him.

"Eeep! Don't touch me! Pervert!" She said as she continue to flail her arms in hopes that it might hit Natsu and in the process let go of her "Nooo! Don't touch me!"

"Hah? What the heck is your problem!?" Natsu asked as he effortlessly dodge Lucy's attacks. "Aren't we playing?"

"Playing!? What is!?" She asked as weird thoughts of playing comes into her mind and a very green one at that. "Please...No! Stop! I still want to get married! Noooo!"

"Haaaaaah!? What the hell are you saying?We're playing a game of tag right?" Natsu said while smiling innocently at her "Gajeel said that you guys want to play so we are the It and we're suppose to catch you, that's how you're suppose to play that game right?"

"Eh?" Lucy said as she look at him with a dumbfounded expression, then she remember the short-memory she just had about playing games making her face blush in embarrassment. 'Gosh what was I thinking!' She thought to herself.

"Hmmph...If we're playing tag its suppose to be Tag you're IT right?" She arrogantly said as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Oh! You're right! Then let me say it again" He said. "Eh!?" Then Lucy was dumbfounded enough as he saw and feel their bodies getting closer than ever and then as he whispered it in hush like tone, he said it.

"Lucy, tag you're it"

Making our dear blonde swoon over him as she felt her cheeks flush. "Hmm..Lucy you're face is red! Are you sick?" Natsu said as he placed his forehead to hers making the poor blonde blush madly than ever "Oh! It seems like you have a fever! Your body temperature increased!"

" Its...your...fault...idiot" Lucy said as she felt herself going into faint mode because of the position they were in. She's in his arms and their lips are only a centimeter apart! She can feel his hot breath close to her neck making her heartbeat louder than ever to the point that she's afraid that maybe the fire dragon slayer can hear her heart beating madly.

"Hmm...this is no good! You're about to faint! I better get you home!" Natsu said as he easily carry off Lucy, princess style of course this time our dear blonde fainted because of having too much 'Natsu' as her head is filled with only ONE THING.

She's about to be all ALONE with Natsu in her room meaning she and her chastity is in grave danger!

Its only a matter of time, before she's eaten by HIM.

and heck she sure learned another lesson...and that is...

**NEVER TO PLAY TAG WITH A DRAGON SLAYER DURING MATING SEASON!**

* * *

Meanwhile at Magnolia's West Forest.

Levy's POV.

*pant*

*pant*

Di-did I finally lost him!? I said as I look around the forest, only to see...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**No one...**

I sighed as I relief as soon as I confirmed that I've lost Gajeel. But *pant* *pant* I sure have quite ran far away from the city. Good thing I chose the forest, Gajeel's nose is really bad when it comes to forest and nature.

...

...

!

...

What the heck did I just thought!? WHY!? Why did I think of Gajeel!? It might have been Natsu who is after me but...*blush* I was thinking about Gajeel.

**O\\\O**

Argh! This is not good! Not good! Not good!

Why am I acting like this? Why am I thinking of Gajeel!? Why am I blushing!? WHAT am I expecting!?

Aaaah! Lu-chan! I hope you're doing fine but...

*rustle*

*rustle*

"Eh?" I said as I snap out from my weird thoughts. "So...Someone's here...?"

Oh no!...Could it be Gajeel!?

I close my eyes as the footsteps gets nearer...I prepared myself to use my magic in order to fend off Gajeel or whatever animal it is but then as I try to peek over my eyes widen in fear as I see a black haired coming towards me and then...its...its...

...

...

**HIM!.**

End of Levy's POV

_Is this it for Levy!? **Will she be eaten first?**_

_What will happen to Lucy!?_

_She's finally **all alone** with Natsu and what's worst? He's** in her room**!? o\\\o_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I stop or Continue? Please tell me**_ (pls. review)_

_I know its short BUT please don't hate me T_T (I made this while I'm in class. College lessons are boring xD)_

_and If you guys like this chap. (pls. bare with this short one)_

**_Next Chapter will be longer! I swear on my love for Fairy Tail ^^ _**_(pls. review)_

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING! HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT**_

_Aaaaaaaaaaand_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**Natsu's** **POV**

After running after Lucy as soon as I caught her around the side street of the city, suddenly Lucy fainted and I'm guessing that she has a fever because for a while now her face keeps on getting redder. Sigh, Just when things are getting heated it was suppose to be Lucy's turn to be the it and ran after me but now because she got all feverish we had to stop playing the game, Oh well Lucy's health is much more important, I'll just bug her later to continue where we left off.

I was so busy with my thoughts when I found myself in front of her apartment already and just when I was about to go inside, her fat-ass oops I mean scary short landlady appeared. "Hmm..What are you doing" She asked as she eyed me suspiciously and the fainted Lucy in my arms.

"Er...We were playing tag when suddenly she fainted" I said, which is true but why am I getting the feeling that there's something more to it.

"Hmmm..." She said as she eyed us again. "Oh well bring her in"

"Yeah. Thanks old and fat...oops I mean Lucy's landlady"

"Mmm." She said, and just before she leave "Just make sure to _lower_ _down_ _your_ _voice_ in order to **not** disturb the neighbors"

"Err...yeah sure...whatever" I said which is kinda weird...lower down our voice? That's one heck of a weird landlady, but thats just like weirdo Lucy. Pfftt. Just the thought of Lucy and that landlady's weirdness is making me laugh and then my laugh grew louder when I remember the time when I saw her wearing Lucy's clothes.

"Mmm" Lucy said. Oopps, I'm getting a little bit louder. Lucy should get plenty of rest so we can play tag later, and then I opened her door with the keys that Mira always lent us and gently placed her on her bed. As I placed her down, I can clearly smell Lucy all over the place, its filled with Lucy's scent. I wonder if its some kind of aroma she's been using but lately I'm finding myself getting addicted to this scent.

"Nngg" Lucy said as she groan in her sleep. I wonder if she's dreaming of something bad? Then I saw her cheeks flush again then I placed my hand into her forehead to check if she's still running a fever only to feel that her forehead is burning.

Crap! I said to myself. "Hmm..What was it that Erza always use to nag when someone is having a fever?" I said as I try to remember the nagging Erza did when Happy had a fever.

"Hnnn...First...it was...**Ah**! _I have to change Lucy's clothes!_" I said to myself, pleased that I remember it. Then I went to Lucy's closet to get her some phage of clothes and as I went to get her some pj's I remember the time when Happy found those weird clothing-string like collection Lucy have and decided to open it myself. Hmm..According _to_ Gray this are types of underwear..Hmm..Wait! If I have to change her clothes? _Do I also have to change her underwear!? _I exclaimed to myself as I found myself lost in deep thoughts once again as I tried to remember what Erza did. "Hmmmm..."

If I remember correctly. Happy wasn't wearing any string like. But Happy is a cat and Lucy wears strings...Oh well...who cares its just underwear! I can just remove it and change it later if I'm wrong. I said to myself as I headed back to Lucy's bed.

_**First**: Change of Clothes. Check._

The next thing to do is...hmmm...

_"You should wipe the body to remove the sweat and then change the clothes."_

Yup! That's what she said, so first I have to get her a towel and a water basin, and so I headed to her bathroom to get her a clean face towel then I got some water then boiled it for a little.

Second: towel and water. Check.

So now I have to get Lucy out of her clothes and wipe her body clean. Slowly,I unzip the white blouse she's wearing and gently remove it from her body. Whoa, she's indeed sweating! I started wiping off her shoulders, her back and then her arm; all that's left is the front part and so here comes another dilemma. Should I remove her undergarment? or not?

I have the feeling that when Lucy wakes up she might kill me but...but right now thats not important! I said to myself as I clench the hand towel on my right hand. Right now she's sweating so much and she has a fever! Yup, this is the right thing to do. As slowly as possible I grab the clasp of her undergarment and tried to remove it. But heck this is harder than I thought because her hair is in the way! And so I decided to get her hair out but as I did, I whiff a strong scent from Lucy, I wonder if its her body wash or something.

It smells so good that I can't help myself to take another whiff from it as if its some kind of drugs.

Yes, this might be a drug but right now I can't help it. I can't stop myself as I feel my senses turning into some kind of animal. I want more of this scent. I told myself and as I tried to get closer from Lucy, she opened her eyes. Crap.

She look at me on top of her and notice that she's missing a shirt and a is half naked by now. So what do you think will happen next?

She shriek in surprise and guess what? She sent me flying to the wall as I heard her curse something about season, mating, chastity and clothes. I understand the last part but the other four? Don't know a thing about it.

"Ow..." I said "Luce that hurts!"

"Huh!? What!? Do you want more beating!" She said, crap she's really angry.

"I was just trying to help" I said "You have a fever, and you're burning up plus you're sweating so I had no choice but to wipe off your sweat and change your clothes"

"Help!? What help!? You...you were sniffling around...me!" She said with cheeks red as an apple. I wonder if her fever is getting worst!?

"Well I can't help it!" I said "I'm getting addicted to your scent!"

And then she get redder this time her face is like a ripe tomato ready for harvest.

"Wha...what am I!? Some kind of weird animal! Wha...what scent!" She said as she try not to stutter to her words, making her all flustered and work up which I find really cute.

"Besides Erza told me that the third step that you should do when someone is having a fever is to measure their temperature" I said making her eyebrows furrowed in a very cute way"Aren't I just checking your temperature"

Then a thought of wanting to see more of her, I decided to tease her as I took a step forward, grab her hand and pull her into my arms "This...*sniff* scent" I said as I whispered it into her ears "I'm addicted to it"

"Uwaah...Aren't you finish checking my temperature!? Who told you to sniff out a patient!" She said ,this time even her ears are red and I felt her temperature rising up, Me, being tempted by her red ears, I don't know why but I'm suddenly having the urge to lick it and so urges wins over logic and before I could think of why would I like to do that to Lucy's ears? I already found myself biting her red earlobes making her shriek in surprise.

"Na...Natsu..stop" She cried out like a little kitten with tears forming in her eyes, as she blush more and her temperature rises. Everything about Lucy is tempting and I'm starting to lose my reasons. I don't know why but I'm desiring for her more and more. Logical things, explanation, questions..nothing matters now except:

_**I want to see more of Lucy.**_

_**I want to hear more from Lucy.**_

_**I want to feel more of Lucy.**_

_**I want her. Badly.**_

_**Only her.**_

This isn't just on impulse.

For a long time I already I vaguely know that its already a **fact. **

**A fact that I need everything of this celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. **

I started to kiss her neck, biting it,as I hear her moan with her angelic voice. "Are you hurt somewhere in your neck?" I innocently asked, only to heard another a sweet moan from her, should I take this as an okay? I continue to nibble her neck, as I smell more of her scent, making it toxicating but at the same time a sweet scent. "Na...Natsu...st...stop" She said "Please...ah...stop."

This time she's crying, but be it her tears or what-not, right now it feels like nothing matters except for my desire of wanting all of her so I continue to tease her in order to see more of her cute expressions, Yup, i just used the word cute. If its Lucy then, I'll say no matter how many times.

"Stop what?" I said "I'm just checking if you're hurt somewhere"

"Argh! Sheesh!" Lucy said "Natsu! Go back to your senses"

"I'm in my senses." I said as I smirk at her"In fact all of them are working"

"Oh yeah!? Well don't you think its working a little too much!?" She said As she try to push me away

"Huh?"

"Can't you feel it? You're acting waaaaaay too weird!" She said "Haven't you realized it?"

"Realized what"

"You're under the Dragon's festival!" Lucy said "All of your senses, and dragon slayer magic are heighten to the fullest which is why you are having weird sex..sexual desires!"

"..." What is saying? If its sexual desire **for her** then I'm sure feeling one now

"Natsu." She said as she turn around to face me "Natsu...are you doing this because you are you? Or is it because you're under the mating season!"

"..." Mating...what?

What is right? and What is wrong?

What am I doing...?

Then I see tear drops falling down her cheeks, disturbing me from my thoughts.

"I...I don't want you to do this things just because a stupid dragon slayer like you is in HEAT!" She said as she puffed her cheeks like a little kid as she burst into tears. "I don't want*sniff* to *sniff*...bve... Na...tsu...But...not.. *sniff* like this!"

"..."

She wants WHAT!

"Lucy...what are you...saying-" I asked, then she wipe her tears away and with her small fingers she pinch my cheeks until it turned red and said

"Listen up! Stupid Natsu! Even though right now you're _just a dragon slayer in heat _who attacks any woman at sight! Or even if you continue to blast off things every time we're in a mission to the point that almost all our money went to the repairs or that you're such a dense idiot! or the fact that right now I'm about to lose my chastity just because you're losing your senses to your weird mating season...I..."

"I..?"

"**I've**..._always_ **LOVE** an **IDIOT** like **_YOU!_**" She said making my eyes, widen in shock as she grab me by my scarf and the next thing I know is that,I feel her soft lips crashing to mine.

And Though I don't understand half of what she said, aside from the fact that I'm an idiot, who blast up things...I know one thing,

And I understand it perfectly well...

_She just told me she loves me, and I'm kissing her back. _

_**WHAT'S THIS A SUDDEN TURN OF EVENTS? **_

**Is it really Lucy who's about to be eaten!? **

**Or is it Natsu? Who just lost his dragon senses to a KISS?**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I stop or Continue? Please tell me**_ (pls. review)_

_and I know some of you might think that Natsu's pov is OC but_

_just think of it as one of the side effects of mating season_

**_And Just like I said, this is much longer more than 2,000 word xD_**_(pls. review)_

_Pls. tell me your opinions,suggestions, (or even F.L.A.M.E.S! I'm prepared to get burn! xD)_

_so that I know where to improvise. (so pls. review)_

_And for those people who's been wondering about Laxus_

_well you've got to continue reading (:P _

_xD_

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING! HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT**_

_Aaaaaaaaaaand_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

After all the hiding, chasing, teasing and a sudden confession of the celestial mage's love for a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Right now at this moment, the two are very busy as they engage themselves in a hot, fiery kisses. As if they have lost all their senses towards each other's body, feeling nothing but the heat coming from the two of them. It seems like they have all forgotten what day and time of the year is it.

Tonight is the first night of the mating season, a.k.a. Dragon Festival. Its only the first night and it seems like the blonde haired mage has already fallen from the sweet trap of the dragon festival and from the clutches of the fire dragon slayer.

As they continue to venture on the world of hot and deep kisses, only taking "short breaks" from each other's lips in order to catch their breath from time to time, Lucy who doesn't understand what is right from wrong continue to kiss back the lad, battling for dominance felt her body getting all tingly. Is this the effect of the mating season? Is this coming from Natsu? Thoughts like that soon disappear from her mind as she continue to pull the dragon slayer into her, as if she's wanting more and more of him.

Well who wouldn't? After finally confessing the feelings she have for this pinky? After getting teased by him and releasing those dangerous pheromones as if its some kind of drugs alluring for her to come, like bee attracted to a sweet, smelling honey trap. Who could resist and think straight anymore? He's kissing her and she wants more of him. That's the only thing, the current her understands.

Who cares if she lose her chastity tonight? Who cares if its mating season? Who cares if-

Suddenly the blonde haired girl, opened her hazy eyes as if she's been splash by a cold water in a winter morning. Her eyes almost popping out of its socket when she see the current position she's in.

She's half naked, with a dragon slayer in HEAT, it hasn't been a few minutes since she confessed her feelings to that dragon slayer and lastly she hasn't hear a word about her confession AND now what? She finds herself and her chastity halfway from being devoured by him?

WHO CARES?

SHE DOES!

She tried to push the pink haired lad away with all her strength but miserably failed at it and as if pinky didn't felt it, he continue to give kisses to the blonde haired mage. Trying to avoid the kisses from him is definitely unthinkable because the lad doesn't even move 3-inches away from her lips as her legs are pinned down between his. Good thing she's wearing pedal jeans that day instead of her usual skirts.

She started getting dizzy again, as if she's getting drunk from his everything when suddenly...

*THUNK*

Natsu fell over and was unconscious. With teary eyes, she look towards the person who saved her from the lad and there she see...

...

...

...

"Phew! Lucy...seems like I got here just on time"

"Le-Levy!" She cried out as she pounced at the blue haired mage "Waaaah...Levy...I was soooo...scared!"

"There, there" She said, as she pat Lucy's head. "I...I...I don't know what happened to me...there was this weird smell coming from Na..Natsu and for a moment there I kinda lost myself...and was...actually...a...abo...about...to...buwaaah"

"Hmm. Then its definitely the effects from the Dragon Festival" A certain long greed haired man said.

"Eh?"

"That's the attraction pheromones"

"attraction pheromones?" The two girls said.

"Yeah...its a special type of pheromones that comes out from a dragon slayer's body in order to let the victim **_willingly_** open up themselves to them."

"Willingly!?" Levy said as her eyes widen at what she heard.

"Yes, that way it won't be a case of rape right?" He said

"Wha...what a convenient way...for them" Lucy said as she stare at the unconscious pink haired lad.

"...by the..way Lucy.." Freed said as he covers his nose with a tint red in his cheeks.

"Wha..what is it?"

"Isn't it about time for you to put... on*nosebleed*... some clothes" He said while looking at the half naked mage.

...

...

3...

2...

...1

Umm...a sudden flash of news report, the new found volcano near Magnolia, just erupted..please start evacu...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, as she quickly grab something to cover her chest before doing her special finishing move "Lucy Kick"

"Bre...ba...bare...bre...breast..." Are Freed's last words as he is now knocked out cold on the floor.

"Die you pervert!" Lucy said as she continue to kick the poor guy.

"N...now Lucy, calm down" Levy said "I bet Freed didn't mean any harm."

"HUUUH!?" Lucy said in a gangster way.

"Be...besides Freed was the one who help me at the forest" Levy said making the blonde calm down, sparing the poor guy his life.

"Wha..what happened?" Lucy asked, this time she's wearing a plain pink shirt. Plain or not, as long as she's not naked. Anything is fine.

"You see-"

***Back at the Forest* **

Upon seeing that something black is sticking out of the bushes, poor ol' Levy with her pen on her hand, screamed making a big uproar.

"Hey..Hey...calm down" The black haired guy said as he went out of the bush "Its me Levy"

"Eh?" She stop screaming as soon as she saw the person in front of her "Bi...Bixlow!"

"Yo!"

"Wha..what are you doing here!?" Levy exclaimed "I thought everyone left Magnolia?"

"Well...about that...its..because of Laxus" Bixlow said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Laxus?" Levy asked "What happened to him!?"

"From the looks of it I think you already know the mating season for dragon slayers?"

"Wha..don't tell me...even Laxus!?" Levy said as she gasp at the thought.

"Yeah, Laxus is also affected"

"Bu..but...he only became a dragon slayer because he ate a lacrima right?" Levy asked

"Yeah. But he still has the powers of a dragon slayer plus he's consider as the second generation" Bixlow said as he held out a hand to her.

"So...what happened!?" Levy asked.

"You see, we kinda forget that the mating season is coming and just when we are crossing the forest, Ever received the letter from Elfman informing her about the upcoming season. So me and Freed decided to let Ever go with Elfman and the others until the whole season is over then Freed set up some runes around this forest to stop Laxus just in case the start of the first night for the mating season is today."

"Night!? Why night? isn't it today?" she asked.

"It starts today but the first night and last three nights of the season are the very dangerous ones because its the night where their sexual desires starts" Bixlow said, "By the way why are you still here? Don't you know about it? Natsu and Gajeel might be in Magnolia now...wait maybe you plan on giving yourself to them..Oh wait...Natsu's for that Cheer girl...so...you're for Gajeel?"

"HECK NO!" Levy screamed "Lu-chan and I just knew about it today, then after hearing it from Mira, she left the guild together with Elfman and Lisanna after knowing that her metal bars won't work! And then I passed out..but soon after Gajeel and Natsu arrive at the guild so Lu-chan and I have no choice but to hide behind the counter hoping that we could get through that ordeal but then we got busted by their powered up smelling sense and that stupid Gajeel suggested that playing tag game! While Lu-chan and I...!

"Wha..what" Bixlow asked, afraid because for the first time he saw Levy burst like that.

"Lu-chan's in DANGER!" She yelled.

"What!?" Bixlow exclaimed.

"I have to go help her!"

"I'll go with you." Bixlow said

"No..."

"Huh?"

"Bixlow, I'll go with her"

"Freed!"

"But...the runes!?"

"I've strengthen it already" he said "Besides your magic is more useful, I've already done my part"

"Fine. Okay." Bixlow said "Just hurry okay? I don't have the confidence to handle a dragon slayer at their first night"

"Yeah"

"Bixlow, Freed Thank you!" Levy said

"Thank us later after we save Lucy" Freed said, earning a nod from her.

***End of FLASHBACK***

"And so that's what happen" Levy said

"Oh. I see! But how did you know that Natsu brought me here?"

"Actually when we were looking for you at the city, we saw your landlady and told us that Natsu brought you here"

"Uwaah...Levy-chan Thank you for saving me!" Lucy said as she cry again, anime style and hug her dear friend.

"Yup anything for you Lu-chan"She said while smiling at the blonde.

"Well..I hate to interrupt but first we have to leave this place" Freed said, standing up. "Seems like Natsu has mark you already if you've already felt the attraction pheromones"

"Mark?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Yeah, it means you'll be his target for the entire season. He probably won't stop chasing you until he gets what he wanted from you and that is your..."

Lucy gulp in horror as she said it, "My...chastity"

"So what do we do now?" Levy asked

"I'll cast some rune spell around Natsu and with a powered up Natsu I guess it can only last until tomorrow morning" He said as he prepare his magic.

"Then I'll help you" Levy said, standing up.

"Okay, meanwhile Lucy prepare your things then eat this" Freed said as he toss a candy towards her.

"What's this? Candy?" Lucy asked as she look at the candy with a cute wrapper.

"Eat that. That can help your body nullify the effects of the season, Polyushuka-san gave it to me" He said.

"Hmmm..."

"Don't worry. _Its Cherry Flavor_"

"Who cares for its flavor!" Lucy yelled

"Anyway eat it." Freed said.

"Fine.." Lucy said as she pops the candy to her mouth "Oh...its really Cherry flavor!"

"Told you! It taste good right?" Freed said with satisfaction.

"Um..Sorry to interrupt but we have to finish this runes now. I'm worried about Bixlow and Laxus" Levy said making Freed do his work immediately as he cast the spell.

Meanwhile at the forest.

Bixlow's POV.

Hmmm...seems like Laxus is still asleep. Good thing since its already night time and Freed hasn't come.

But heck it sure is shocking to find out that Levy and Lucy are still here. I hope the cheer girl wasn't eaten by Natsu yet.

Then suddenly I heard a roar coming outside of the cave.

I wonder if its some kind of wild animal. Hmm..should I get it? I'm getting kinda hungry.

*GRAAAA!*

Guess I'll just take a look then if its a boar I'll capture it.

But then the moment I left the cave I realized that it was a big mistake...! because its not a wild animal or a boar that I saw...

because there...I'm seeing...

A mad roaring dragon...

...

...

its...

Gajeel.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVY!"

He yelled making my ears buzz at his roar then I felt my body getting numb with footsteps of him coming nearer...I thought to myself...

"Damn! I let my guard down! Sorry Freed seems like...this time is a..."*thunk* **I'm out.**

**_Lucy is saved! But she's already MARK as Natsu's!_**

**_But more than that what will happen to Bixlow!?_**

**_What happened to Gajeel!? Is it because of the FIRST NIGHT!? _**

**_WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE SLEEPING LAXUS!? _**

**_HOW ABOUT NATSU!? WILL HE WAKE UP IN RAGE!? _**

**_WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN ON THIS YEAR'S MATING SEASON!?_**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER SIX!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**And I hope you guys like this!**_(pls. review)_

_Since a lot of you are asking about Laxus_

_I wonder if this answers your question now?_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

_HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Levy-chan, *pant* Levy-chan! *pant*" A blonde haired girl yelled as she ran around the maze like forest. "Levy-chaaaaaaaan!"

Her voice, echoing through out the forest, with only a flash magic (A/n: in our world its called a flash light ;D) in her right hand and the light coming from the moon are the only things that guided her through the dangerous forest. Her voice was drying out, her tears falls endlessly. 'How could this thing happened?' She thought to herself.

Just a few minutes before she was with her and Freed as they go inside the cave where Bixlow and a sleeping Laxus is supposed to be. But instead of a sleeping Laxus and a bored looking Bixlow. The poor puppet/doll user was injured badly and the _gorgeous sleeping chamber_, according to Freed was broken into pieces as if lightning has struck it open and without its gorgeous sleeping dragon slayer, once again according to Freed.

So what could that mean? Well lets just say...**NOT GOOD.**

With Bixlow's last breath of words, not like he died or anything, just unconscious, he told us the culprit behind it and guess who? Its no other than an angry iron dragon slayer who is looking for its, destined mate. Obviously its the one and only Levy McGarden. Seems like Gajeel has been very fond of this blue haired fairy to the point that he's getting crazy during the first night of the mating season.

While Freed was tending Bixlow's wounds, he told Lucy to find Levy immediately. Because a crazy dragon in heat isn't what you really need during a mating season right? So without any second thoughts Lucy looked for her dear friend. "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeevy-chaaaaaaaaan! Please! Answer me if you hear me!" The blonde continue to yell out the forest with her face streak with tears as she desperately screams for her name.

Thoughts about her suffering under the clutches of the iron dragon slayer, scared her and at the same time she is mad because she wasn't able to protect her dear friend. She was just beside her when Gajeel Redfox, grab Levy as he jumps in to the forest and according to what Freed said "Maybe the reason why he got crazy during the first night is because while he's adrenaline was heighten, he's sense of smell was disturbed because of the greenery and the maze spell casted through the forest and he's unconscious feeling for Levy was the one that turned him in to some crazy-ass freak. In simple terms lets just say he turned into some kind of mad rapist.

Yep, and the thought of Levy being force by Gajeel was something that Lucy could never allow. Not when she imagine her crying friend's face.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeevy-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Leeeeeeeeevy!*pant* *pant*" She yelled and yelled. "Levy-chaaaaaan...!"

Then suddenly she heard rustling sounds of the leaves, she stop crying and there she saw a black haired man, half naked. She immediately thought that its Gajeel but as she gets nearer towards the bush, there she saw the always naked, though its not mating season, but a very reliable "nakama" of hers, Grey Fullbuster.

"Geh! Lucy!" Grey yelled.

"What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be out of town or something?" Lucy asked, shocked to see the ice-mage in front of her.

"Ho..How about you? Aren't the girls supposed to be out of the city for a long time?" Grey said.

"Grey your clothes" Lucy said as she pointed, while blushing to his full-packed body making the ice-mage scream in shock.

"A..anyway answer my question. What are you doing here?" Grey said, this time fully clothed.

"I...Sigh...Me and Levy haven't been in the guild for a week. We were busy with books and today, just when we thought that we could say Hi to the guild we found Mira alone with some metal infused magic in the guild then when we asked her about it, she told us some crap about mating season, But when she realized iron bars won't work she left the guild to us and ran away together with Elfman and Lisanna. Levy-chan and I tried going on a mission but it was empty out, Levy-chan fainted, Natsu and Gajeel came back, Gajeel was so suspicious, Natsu found us hiding behind the counter, they suggested playing tag, Levy-chan ran towards the forest, I went to the city but was immediately caught by Natsu. I fainted, was brought to my room then when I wake up I found myself half naked, Stupid Natsu's been touching me and believe it or not I was under some kind of attraction pheromones and just when I thought its over, Levy-chan with Freed saved me. Knocked out Natsu and just when we thought we could hide from this bullshit, Laxus got away, Bixlow got his ass kicked by a crazy iron dragon slayer then he grab Levy-chan and now...she's missing..." Lucy said in one breath making the ice mage gape at her, but then again _she didn't say everything,_ at least not the part about her confession.

"Okaaaay...I understand it. Mostly" Grey said "And cool so flame brain is still knock out now?"

"Yeah, but Freed said the spell will only last until tomorrow morning, which is in a few hours" Lucy sighed, as she sat down. "So Grey what are you doing here?"

"Er..nothing. I...I just got lost on my way ...to my mission" He said, well not that he can say the he's worried for her that's why he's been searching around for her but then got lost in the forest in the process.

"Aaaaaaah!" Lucy yelled in frustration making Gray flinch from her sudden yelling

"Wha..what's wrong!?"

"Grey! I don't know what to do anymore! Le..Levy-chan is missing and she's with that stupid Gajeel who is under the influence of this whole mating season" Lucy said as she sigh in frustration and her own helplessness.

"Well isn't that just great?" Gray said making the blonde glare at him "What is!? Levy-chan's in grave danger you know!"

"Calm down Lucy" Gray said "You see if Gajeel's been so crazy for Levy then it means that he likes her right? And besides Levy's been attracted to Gajeel for a long time now right?"

"So...?" Lucy asked making Gray shot her a look that say's 'and-here-I-thought-you're-the-smart-one' making Lucy roll her eyes on her only to be laugh at by Gray. "Just say it. Ice-freak"

Yup, Lucy just called Gray Ice freak. She just did. Seems like being under Natsu's touch made her talk like him and Gray is pretty sure that teasing a distress celestial mage won't be good for him, sighing he said "It means that this could be a chance for them to be together. So just let them be."

What he sad at the last part hurt the blonde for a bit but the she stood up and said "Let them be!? Even if that was the case Levy's first time should be when her partner is sane, not when he's under a stupid mating season."

Sighing, Gray stood up and hug the crying blonde and whisper it to her ears, his body might feel cold but he's voice was hot enough to warm up and make the blonde blush "I'll help you find them so stop crying, okay?" making the blonde nod, with her face still red because of her teammate's sudden actions.

"Here use this" Gray said as she handed her the cross/sword necklace that looks just exactly like the one around his neck.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"We can use this to communicate or if you're in danger I can imediately come and help" Gray said.

"But...this is..important to you right?" Lucy said, before she asked him what's with his necklace and then she knew that just like Natsu's scarf, it was given to him by his parents.

A pair of Love for the son they they love.

Is what the necklace symbolized for him. "It's okay." He coolly said making the blonde smile, as she wear the necklace "Thanks Gray." "No prob. So lets get searching" He said

"Wait." Lucy said as he stop him from leaving "Here, Use this. It can help you search in the dark. Or I hope it could help"

"Flash Magic?" Gray said as he smirk at her "You have one? Are you a girl scout or something?"

"Nope. Just prepared" She said while smiling.

"Then lets go?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go this way. You go there" Lucy said making the ice mage nod in agreement.

And so the two began to search for Levy and a crazy dragon slayer in heat.

But you see the question is are things going well for them? Well I think not.

Not when a certain _**PINK** _haired dragon slayer just woke up from the spell, as if his radar told him that someone's been coming near _his property_ and that means war.

Nobody messes with his property.

Nobody, and he's about to prove that as he went from a sexually frustrated dragon slayer to Dragon Slayer burning with super jealousy. And as Hell is about to lose and the war begins. But until he comes, not Gray or Lucy knows the future problem coming their way.

But right now the main problem is,

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO Levy!?**

**Will she be the first one to get eaten?**

**Or will it be...a DIFFERENT GIRL!? **

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER SEVEN**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

** I hope you guys like this!**_(pls. review)_

_with its new Twist LOVE TRIANGLE?_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

_HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Levy's POV.**

Nngh... My head hurts. What just happened? Where am I? I tried to look around me to see if there's anything but from the looks of it I'm inside a sealed room with no light or whatsoever. I tried to search my pockets to check if my pen was taken and yup...its gone but it sure is a good thing I've hidden some under the sole of my shoes. I stomp my left foot three times and the sole of my shoe opened, I smiled at how genius the maker of my shoe is and that my 357,000 jewels are definitely worth this soles. Smiling, I grab my Wing-J Pen. I love this pen cause it has wings at the end of the pen.

(A/n: Once again in the human word is just your ordinary Gel pen. jut put a pair of wings and J for Jelly-Gel , I know but please bare with it xD)

In the air, I write the word Light. And the whole room was illuminated with light and I am very shocked to see that the room I'm in is a cube. Metal cube to be exact. Sighing, I wrote another word in the air. CHAIR. As the chair pops up, I sat down and sigh again, remembering the fact that a few minutes ago I was abducted by a mad Gajeel.

This is a big problem.

Levy thought, now that she's being locked up by some weird possessive and also sexually frustrated iron dragon slayer she definitely can't stand up alone at him. Not like she plans on getting away only to be in a half-death state and I surely don't want to have my chastity taken during a mating season, I mean...its not like we're dating or anything so...

Fwiiiish~ Levy blush madly at the thought of her and Gajeel dating as she feels her face getting redder by the second.

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

Levy! You just didn't thought about that!

She said, scolding herself from that thought. I Can't be having this weird imaginations! I bet this is...all that Attraction pheromones that Freed said and the mating season, yup...that's it. That's the reason for this disturbing thoughts I'm having.

I took a deep breath as I stood up from my seat, then I pinch my cheeks to stop this weird thoughts, cause weird or not I obviously don't have the time for this. TIME! What time is it? Immediately I wrote the letters CLOCK in the air then a wall clock appeared it says 12:36.

12:36

Not Good! Definitely not.

With the time at hand, I bet the full moon is fully out and that means any minute now Gajeel might burst inside and...and do things like this and that! Once again I pinch myself, because just from the thoughts of this and that made my face awfully red. Not Good! Levy! Not good and again I took a deep breath. Okay first of all I need a plan,

First:I need to check the premises of this iron cube.

second I have to see if Gajeel guarding the whole cube.

third: I need an escape route, a window or a door any will do.

fourth: I need a cloak, and the scent-free perfume!

fifth: Get the hell out of here with my chastity intact and go to where Lu-chan is.

I bet she's worried sick about me.

Okay Levy you can do this! inhale, exhale.

I closed my eyes for a minute to sort out the things I'll be needing, First I need some binoculars.

Then I wrote those letter in the air and a blue binoculars pop into my hand, then I wrote the letters for a WINDOW, A large stylish glass window appeared.

Then sneakily I opened the window and poke out my head a little to see if anyone's around guarding the place or if I'm still within the range of the forest.

Guarding the place? Any Gajeel around? Nope, none at all.

Still within the woods? Yup. and so I opened the fancy glass window, then with bold, capital letters I wrote the words CLOAK then a black one appeared. As I wear the cloak, I fish out my pockets to see if I still have the perfume I got from the flunk market and as soon I felt the small round shape of the perfume. I drank the whole content of the bottle.

Yup, I drank it. Just because its a perfume doesn't mean I have to spray it and this is one of the reasons why I love flunk markets, they sell a lot of useless things but sure the rare ones are really useful and unique. I sure am glad that I bought 8 of this and with a bargain at that. After a full minute the perfume potion finally took its effect and so before I jump out of the window I wrote the words D-O-L-L-TYPE-LEVY-MCGARDEN then a doll that look like me appeared and then I place it to the corner of the room. Hoping that it could fool Gajeel for a moment. Not until I found Lu-chan and the others.

As soon as I landed down the ground, I ran and ran, faster and faster. I feel adrenaline kicking into me as I ran faster, away from the iron cube. Not until I heard a voice. Panting for breath, I tried to listen once again. Just where is that voice coming from!?

Is it an enemy?

Is it asking for help?

or I just misheard it and its just the work of my imaginations?

Nothing.

I heard nothing. Only the voice of some animals. But the moment I decided to take another step, I heard something. No, I heard someone crying out for help.

"Aaaaah!"

Its a woman's voice!

Is it Lu-chan? It can be? Natsu right? or maybe its Gajeel!?

Feeling scared, I follow where the voice is coming from. I headed to the west part of the forest and with every step I take, I'm hearing the grunting voice? of a girl. I hide behind a huge boulder of stone and with the binoculars I tried to see what's going on. Then I see a blond, Could it be!? Lu-chan!?

Then I look more closer then I see not Lu-chan but...its...a very familiar blond haired guy, and as I pointed my binoculars to him. I gasp as I saw Laxus!

What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be under a spell from Freed's runes? What is happening? I asked to myself. Then I remember that when we went inside the forest cave, the whole place is a mess. Could it be...Laxus escaped? But who help him? Unless someone attacked it from the outside...

GASP!

Its Gajeel!

Why!? Is it their instincts? As a fellow dragon slayer did he felt the need to help him? JUST WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Aaaah! No... !" I heard the girl cry out in fear, this time I focus the binoculars to that girl under Laxus.

I can't see it clearly the girl's hair color but I know it long and wavy, I sighed in relief. Its not Lu-chan.

"Aaaaah! No...mooore!"

The girl said crying out, I wonder...who the girl is? But somehow I'm familiar with her voice.

Is she from the guild?

Just who is this girl!?

*GASP* I widen my eyes as I realized something...

...

...

...

_..DON'T TELL ME SHE'S BEING...!_

_"Gihi"_

_I froze on the spot. _

_That weird laugh I'm awfully familiar with it!_

_As I felt him touch my shoulder, my whole body got stiff that my binoculars fall into the ground_

_and then the moment it disappear..._

_I turn, around only to see that my nightmare is here._

**WHO IS THE GIRL UNDER LAXUS'?**

**LONG AND WAVY!?**

**IS SHE THE FIRST TO BE EATEN ON THE FIRST NIGHT?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LEVY?**

**AND LUCY? PINKY'S COMING AND A TERRITORY WAR IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

_I need your honest opinions please TToTT_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 9****:**

_Okay let's rewind back for a bit. Its only 11:47 in the evening, about the time where Lucy's met up with Gray. _

**Natsu's POV**

Argh. My head hurts! I can't remember what happened? Wait...why am I in Lucy's room? What am I doing in her bed!? And why am I having weird rune like in my arm? Where is Lucy?

Lucy...

Suddenly cold breeze went inside her room through the half open window and its there, Lucy, Her whole scent fills the room and I don't know for what reason but its making me crazy.

**I want to see Lucy.**

Where is she?

I close my eyes, and for some weird reason I'm smelling her towards the forest part of Magnolia. What is she doing there?

Mission? Hunting? Wait..Maybe the others are also there! Maybe they're having a camping! Daaamn, They're having all the fun leaving me here.

I said to myself as I immediately pack my things. Yes I have some clothes in Lucy's house, Happy and I have been doing surprise slumber party at Lucy's house then whenever she comes home we will all be like "Yay!Today is the surprise slumber party" Then Lucy will try to kick us out of the house but fail miserably. In the end we'll be having the slumber party at her home. Better set the date for this month's slumber party, I told to myself.

Wait a sec.

*sniff* *sniff*

Why am I smelling Ice-freak together with Lucy?

What are they doing together?

Did I just smell it wrong? Then I went towards the half open window and open it widely. I face towards the eastern part of the forest. I took a deep breath and try to smell it again.

What is Gray doing with her?

Why is he near her?

How can I smell so clearly?

What are they doing in a forest?

Suddenly I felt my whole being feel rage. I...don't know what is happening to me but I felt myself burning with this weird feeling? I'm burning with so much anger towards Gray and I don't know the reason. Heck I don't even get what the reason is?

Is it because he's along with Lucy now?

Again, the thought of her being all alone with him makes my every fiber burn with anger? hatred? towards Gray.

Am I jealous of Gray?

Suddenly as if a cold water splash me in the face, I feel myself calm down a bit. Why am I jealous of Gray? Just because he's with Lucy now? WHY?

Then suddenly I smell something burning and I gape as I saw Lucy's velvet curtain burning.

Damn! She's gonna kill me!

Argh! water! water!Damn it where is that water woman when you need her? Argh...wind..wind...blow it. Water I need water...where's the effing sink?I said as I go around the room, getting crazier by the minute. Lucy will definitely kill me. She just bought this expensive velvet curtains and she's really in love with...

...

...

...

...

In Love?

Am I in love with Lucy?

Haha. Probably no.

Hahaha. Just no. She's my nakama. How can I be in love with her?

_'Then do you want her to be in love with Gray' _

Huh? I heard someone in my head say.

_"Hi Dragneel I'm your subconscious." _

Sub..what?

_'Lets just say I get to voice out your most inner desires.' _

'Inner desires? I desire Gray to be in love with Lucy? Me?

_'Yup that's what I heard you say'_

"Huh? You kidding me? As I'll let Ice brain have her. Lucy's Mine. Mine and Mine alone."

_'Hmm..then can you give her to me?'_

"Shut up Subconscious or not NOBODY TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE" I said growling

...

...

...

Wait a second. What am I doing? I'm acting like an idiot! No one's here and I'm getting angry.

Sigh...then I remember that Lucy's curtain is still burning and from the looks of it, half of the curtain is now ashes.

Ah! I know I'll just eat it! I exclaimed at my genius plan. Then I slurp it and eat the fire..Yum, silk curtain flavor. I told to mysel munch it.

But the moment I swallowed it, I felt another sensation.

"Kyaaa! Gray!"

I heard Lucy yell.

It feels like all my senses got stronger the moment I ate that burning curtain. Is Lucy in danger? Why!? Why did she call out Gray's name? She should have call mine! Again, the anger is burning through out my whole body.

Why? I close my eyes and bit my lip, so hard that its bleeding now, Calm down Natsu, Calm down. I told myself. Why am I getting this angry? Then I suddenly heard it again.

_"Gray! Help" _

_"Luce grab my hand! hurry up!"_

That's it! No one can grab Lucy's hand and NO ONE is allowed to call her Luce. It's MY privilege to call her that. Only mine. Not Happy, Erza,Levy, Mira, Gramps. no one..Not even Gray. Unable to control anything anymore, I stood up and jump out of Lucy's room as I headed straight to the forest.

Burnt curtains?

Lamp Shade melted

Windows Broken?

Who cares?

_**For now**_ _WHO CARES?_

**_End Of Natsu's POV._**

* * *

**_Freed's POV_**

Damn it! I hadn't taken account that something like this could happen! Last year we only have to take care of Laxus and Natsu? Well I heard he's been taken care of by Mystogan, but now he's back to his world, Edolas is it? And to make things worst we had another dragon slayer, an insane one at that. Sigh, and here I thought Natsu will be the crazy one but turns out Gajeel is the one who has some major problems.

Sigh, if Laxus...if I can't protect Laxus' dignity then I don't deserve to be in the same team as him! Uwhooooo! I said as I cry, _Manly tears._

"Er..excuse me. Freed, hate to stop you from your dramatic thoughts but dude you're stepping on my IV drop." Bixlow said as he grunt in pain "Bix no one calls me dude" I said as I continue stepping on the MP IV drop as he grunts in pain. "Oh yeah? Well no one calls the eye master Bix? Got it Green Boy?" Bixlow said as he used one of his doll to make me trip as I fell down above him.

" Ow. You know what Freed? Get the hell up cause you see as much as I'm injured, the position we're in is definitely not in to my liking" He said with disgust.

"Well same goes for me, pal. same goes for me" I said as I get up from that awkward position.

"FINALLY. SOME SPACE" He said "But I bet you're thinking that if Laxus asked you to strip. you'll do it"

"Did not" Freed said "Want me to put you into an end?" I said as I threaten him with my runes.

"Try it. Let's see who'll be faster in finishing who?" He said with his baby dolls ready.

And just when we're in the middle of killing each other, _not_. We heard someone laughing.

"Who's there!?" I said, ready to attack whoever it is.

"Whoa, lower down that sword Freed" This voice...She's...

"As much as I want to continue seeing you guys in your lovers quarrel..._-hic-._..we have a problem."

"We are not lovers!" I exclaimed in anger.

"Okay, okay, _wifey_ calm down and hold your greenhorns" she said "and told ya to put it down_-hic-_" making Bixlow stifle a laughter.

"Nice seeing you alive and kicking Bixlow" She said "Er...As you can see I have my right leg broken with an IV drop and a cast?." Bixlow replied.

"Yeah? Then kick with the other foot -hic-"

"Sheesh..You're drunk" I said as I get the booze she has.

"Okay nice wifey!" Bixlow cheered "You sure love your hubby"

"Oh...gosh Bixlow. You're making me blush" She said in a drunken manner

_(A/n: okay people and non people if you still haven't guest who she is then I guess I've gotta spell it out for you xD)_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_"**Cana!** Shut it!_ You're drunk and I've told you to stop drinking" I told her

"What? Freed?** Nobody**. Nobody tell's me to shut up! And I'm _not_ drunk. I've _never_ been drunk" She said while circling back and forth with a thunder card in her hand "Just a little...tipsy" By the way remind to Cana that she lost to some quatro puppy dude she'll definitely break your nose. Well if you don't believe me ask manly Elfman. Why? Cause let's just say Elfman spent his weekends for a nose job.

"So Cana how many barrels is it today?" Bixlow asked as he snorted.

"I just had a few today. Really" She said "Just around 70?"

"70!? Are you crazy!? I told you to go with Mira and the others! You know its Mating season and right now we have three loose in heat dragon slayers!" I said snapping at her.

"Hold it! Greenhorn!" Cana said "I came back because we have a problem"

"What now?" I irritatedly asked. Jeez what the heck is she doing around here with a Gajeel and a Laxus on loose wearing only a...a...bikini tank top and jeans in her drunken state.

"From the looks of it, Laxus escape his royal chamber meaning you failed-hic-"She said as she look around at the mess up place.

"Yep, Gajeel breakdown looking for Levy, almost killed me and got Laxus out" Bixlow said as he tried to seat up.

"And that's where the problem is" Cana said as she sigh "Now I know who is the culprit behind Mira's abduction"

"WHAT?" I asked my eyes almost popping out of its sockets.

"You heard me. Green head!" Cana said "That Laxus! He abducted Mira"

"You're kidding right?" Bixlow asked "Its Demon Mirajane we're talking about"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm talking about Laxus Dreyar here, A dragon slayer in heat. Moves a lot more faster..Why?Well want me to remind you **_Bixie_** that he's a thunder dragon slayer? Now does it ring a bell with you?" Cana said as she snap at Bixlow, obvious that she's in a perfect condition and that she's damn worried about Mira and wait...did she just called Bixlow?_ Bixie?_ Heck that's much better than me calling him Bix. As expected of_** my** girlfriend_ she's got one heck of a spunk.

_ (A/n: Yup! you read it right. I want Cana to be with Freed. why? because I think it will be kind of nice to see them together plus it reminds me of the part during the S-rank examination? Cana and Lucy VS Freed and Bixlow? and besides I think CanaxFreed is unique) _

Bixlow seems to have experience his own medicine or in this case Ever's eye magic? Why? well he's just frozen there, shock that Cana just snap at him and she just called her Bixie.

"So is Laxus really the one who abducted Mirajane?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

She nods and said _"Yep, affirmative. Your yellow dragon slayer went after Mira." _

"Bu..But how? I heard from Levy that Mira went on a mission...?"

"Yup, Me, Mira,Lisanna,Elfman and Evergreen" Cana said as she sat down "We've just passed the borders from Magnolia and we plan to stay the night at Huggle's PUB near the Puff station. Y'know the entrance city to Safforo, where we'll meet our contractors and client to talk about the mission today but before we can even met Mr. Contractor. Your thunder tribe leader just storm off with Mira"

"THAT'S ABSURD!?" I yelled "Going in between Magnolia and Puff station, the faster that it can be is a whole day"

"Big words Freed-ie" She said, then she stood up, walk towards me "But its Laxus we're talking about so get your head to accept that fact within thirty seconds because we have thunder dragon hunting to do. Cause I swear Freed, if your yellow dragon do something to Mira. I'm gonna rip out the very proof that he's a man"

I gulp in horror as she said it with so much killing intent...sometimes I forgot that she's Gildarts daughter and sometimes_ I wish_ to forget that she is but seems like you can never stop the blood thing. She **is** Gildart's daughter, I just hope Laxus won't do anything stupid to her or else I've really gotta worry for the Dreyar's future generation. Cause as serious this whole Mating Season is the more things are getting heat up and hellish.

Sigh...and its only the first night...do I have to experience this kind of thing for the whole season?

"Okay Freed-ie! Get your ass and sword ready cause we've got some hunting to do" Cana said as she gulp an extra jug of beer to make her kicking for the night.

"Sigh...fine..fine..Just stop with the Fred-ie" I said and just as soon as I finish putting protection runes to close up the cave, I look at the time, its

12:01, I step out of the cave and

_We're off to HELL._

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MIRA?**_

**_WILL_**_** THEY BE IN TIME FOR HER? OR WILL IT BE TOO LATE!?**_

_**AND NATSU? WELL LET'S JUST HOPE HE WON'T BE BURNING DOWN SOME TREES.**_

_**OUT OF JEALOUSY. WHILE HE SAW HIS RIVAL WITH HIS TERRITORY. **_

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER NINE!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

_I need your honest opinions please TToTT_

_ESPECIALLY ABOUT FREED AND CANA?_

_DO YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW?TT_TT **(hope not)**_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**

* * *

OKAY LISTEN UP AWESOME PEOPLE!

A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE PM-ing me and keep on asking me about why I don't reply to their TWEETS!

or why am I not following them. THE REASON is because my USERNAME (in twitter is _**not**_) eunieberry

its ** euniechan!** TToTT


	10. Chapter 10

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 10****:**

_Lucy's POV_

I look at my watch...

11:54 pm

Sigh, its been two? no? Three hours? Since Levy-chan was abducted by Gajeel. I wonder what happened to him? Going all And here I thought that he's more logical and sane than Natsu and then what? He just lost sight of Levy-chan and now he's gone berserk? Its been three hours...and I still can't find her...I ca...can't help but think that..no..no I shouldn't she's okay. She's...Haaah. I stood there as I look up at the bright full moon, My tears started falling...My legs are starting to feel numb from running all around the forest and as I feel my eyes getting heavier by the minute and my consciousness passing. The moon, its making my head...

"Oi!? LUCY!" I heard my name being called making me snap out from the weird feeling I was getting from the moon.

"Hello Lucy? Can you hear me?Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" I heard his voice coming from the necklace he just gave me.

"OUCH! Grey! Stop that will you!? Stop yelling I can hear you LOUD and CLEAR!" I said as I yelled back at him "What will you do if Laxus or Gajeel heard your voice?"

"Yeah right" He said "Your the one who is yelling the loudest"

"HUUUH? What did you say Ice freak!?" I said, okay..this is the second time I've called him Ice freak and I guess being with Natsu is really bad. I've been loosing my temper a lot easier since...since this whole mating season happened.

Why? Hmm..Maybe because this morning I was just thinking about how awesome pure love is and that she learned the importance of doing**_ it_** with the person you love then when I came to the guild after a long time, you've been told that a mating season is about to start, iron bars won't work, left you in the guild with what? Nothing but fear cause you don't know what would happen, you play a game you don't really want to then get all red towards his touch, fainted because of him and what's worst? I've confessed my love to a guy while half naked only to learn that your being attracted to him because of the pheromones!? AND JUST WHEN YOU THINK its about to end and you can be camping in the forest with a hot chocolate in your hand while waiting for the whole crap to end? BUT HELL NO! Your very best friend was just abducted right in front of you. AND THE REASON IS? BECAUSE HE WANTS HER CHASTITY?

WELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF SHITake mushroom JUST FOR THE FIRST DAY AND NIGHT OF THIS WHOLE THING!? AND YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO SNAP!?

ARGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

"Err...Calm down book worm" Gray said, interrupting me from my moment of venting my frustrations.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked, worried that he might think that I'm a whiny person or a nag.

"Yup, every single word" He said and the way he just said it,

"Oops. And stop smirking!" I said and for some odd reason I...I just can perfectly imagine Gray smirking at me. Then I heard him laugh. "Now you're laughing at me!?" I said as I raised my eyebrow, I know he can't see me doing that but its reflexes you know, can't help it.

"Oh so how did you know I was smirking?" He asked. "Well...I just know!" I said and he laugh again, Argh...I hate it when somebody laugh at you but you don't see anything funny was happening so I have my eyebrows meeting towards each other, I'm just frustrated enough and now someone's laughing at me?

"Okaaay..You just know it, huh" He said "Hmmm..Then I bet a hundred jewels that just now you were doing the raising the eyebrow thingy then you have its end meeting towards each other."

"Ho..How did you know!?" I asked with my mouth gaping at what he just said "Can you see me? Are you somewhere near me?" I asked as I turn around to look if there's any Ice mage at sight.

"What? How can that be I'm way ooover the side you know." He said as he chuckled at me. "You're definitely Miss. Paranoid"

"Para...paranoid? Wow Gray. Didn't know you know big words like that" I said as I tried to mock him

"...Well...there's a lot more things that you don't know about me" He said, and why does it sound so seductive!? WHY AM I BLUSHING!?

okay Lucy breath in and breath out. Its just his voice, it just sounded so soothing and that's why you're blushing. I told myself as I fanned my red cheeks.

"Quiet now aren't we?" He said "Wait maybe you're blushing." And I felt my heart stop! Just how did he knows!?

"I...I'm not! Why would I?" I said, okay Lucy! Stop STUTTERING! Ladies don't stutter! "Anyway how..how did you know the eyebrow thing?"

"...Just...Because." He said. Just because? Can that be a reason?

"Anyway Gray have you seen anything? Metal stuff? Sexually frustrated dragon slayers or Levy-chan?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hmm...nothing. Just a few branches, big roots, large trees, pebbles, large boulders, leaves" He said

"Way too go Sherlock" I said as I rolled my eyes at what he said "We are in a forest Gray and you're suppose to see those things in a forest"

"Smarty pants" He said

"Am not." I said

"How about you? Did you find something?" He asked.

"Wait Gimme a sec." I said then with the flash magic in my hand I tried to see if there is anything strange around me so I keep on walking...walking and.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! Graaaaay!" I screamed as I desperately grab for something to hold on, letting go of the flash magic at my hand I was able to grab something.

"Lucy what happen?" Gray asked worriedly

"Nngg. Help! Gray!" I said as I feel my hand slipping from the mushy vine I desperately grab.

"Lucy? Where are you? Tell me what happen?" He asked, his voice sounding frantic by the second.

"I'm somewhere south, and...my hand is slipping from the vine. Seems like I've fallen into some kind of hole and...just now I got a glimpse of hard rock thorn looking thingy at the bottom" I said as I try to climb up

"_Luce_" He said "Listen, you're in the southern whole ravine and just..just don't go anywhere and hold on to that vine until I come"

"Yeah, well its not like I can just go anywhere you know? I'm hanging here down with a ravine with pointy thingy" I said with sarcasm.

"Stop kidding now Lucy!" he exclaimed, is Gray mad? "Aren't you wondering why that ravine looks like a whole and instead of water and rocks there's a pointy thingy waiting for you if you fall. Those are traps made by the old tribe who once lived here!"

"And why would they make traps like this?" I asked.

"What season is it now?" He said while panting

"Mating Season for Dragon...slayers?" Then my eyes widen in shock "Don't tell me..."

"Yup, its for those dragons/dragon slayer's that turned crazy during the first night and the last three nights" He said "Most of those crazy dragon slayers goes SOUTH."

"Why would they go south?" I asked "From what I've heard its because of their instincts to go south to do_ that_."

"So if you know why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked, then we could have just head south to look for Levy.

"Sigh, This is a magical forest. Every night they change places so there's no definite map during nighttime" He said.

Now everything makes sense! This is why Freed and the others chose this place for Laxus! So that no one can come here and since Freed can use runes he can find his way! Okay now if I could just climb up and go straight south then I can find Levy! Okay I...I can do this! Just a little more push and...

"Lucy don't move! I'm telling you to stay still!" He said "If you move you'll fall"

"Uh-oh" I said as I saw the vine thing snapping "Too late for that"

And I was falling...

Is this the end?

I don't want to!

I have to save Levy.

I still want to go on missions with Erza, Happy, Gray and Natsu.

There are still a lot of things I want to say to him...

I still want to see Natsu!

Natsu.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsu!" I scream, as I cried out for his name.

Gosh, what am I doing? Natsu's under Freed's spell he won't wake up until morning comes and its only 11:58.

I feel tears falling down my face as I fall down the deep hole, It feels like Gray was calling out my name but nothing matters not.

I'm...I'm gonna die soo...

"LUCY!"

See even now I'm at the door steps of death I'm even hearing Natsu's voice.

"Gee, Just how much did I fell in love with him?" I asked then as I close my eyes, I feel warm arms wrap around my waist.

"So you love me huh?" A voice said...wait this voice...its...

**"Lucy**"

This voice...its...

"Open your eyes"

I felt my heart stop for the second time this night and its not because I'm falling to some trap or something.

Its because he's right in front of my eyes. This is not a dream right? I can feel Natsu's warm embrace.

"Natsu..." I said as I try not to cry but seems like my tear glands and brain went into so much shock that it doesn't listen to me anymore, tears falling down endlessly as if all the pent up frustration and emotions inside me was released.

"Oi...stop crying now. Sheesh" He said as he jump from one rock to the other.

"You're...late...idiot" I said this time, I hug him tight. So tight that I'm afraid that I might fall and everything is just a dream.

"Well not really" He said as he took a big jump towards a safe place "You see just like in those novels that you love, Aren't the heroes suppose to be the last one to arrive to save the damsel in distress?"

"And since *sniff*when did you read books?" I asked still hugging him.

**_"Well since you've been making one?_"** He said with that innocent look of him.

Okay that's it. Pheromones, Mating Season or not. **I love this pink idiot.**

End of Lucy's POV

-Meanwhile with Cana and Freed-

"Hey Cana are you sure this is the right way?" Freed ask

"Yeah, yeah. I told you to follow Mira's card and it will lead it to her" She said as she drink a secret stash of her beer "So just follow the damn card"

"Sigh, I told you to stop drinking cause you're-"

"Don't you dare say it." She said as she glared at him "Unless you want me to break that pretty nose you have." and that made Freed shut up. He's pretty strict when it comes to hygiene and stuff so he doesn't really want to spend the rest of the night stopping blood gushing out from a broken nose.

"Cana" Freed asked serious as he notice something is off the floating card.

"What?" She said pretty irritated.

"Are this things supposed to burn?" He asked

"Huh? Of course not!" She exclaimed "Its protected by my magic so they don't break at all unless..." Cana opened her eyes to see if what Freed said was true.

"Is Mirajane in danger?" Freed asked

"Danger? More like they're half way there! Mira's changing!" Cana said as she grab a carpet card from her bag and summoned it

"What's this" Freed asked, amuse by the flying carpet.

"Stole this from Aladdin and the magic lamp" She said making Freed look at her with a '-So-you-finally-did-it-huh-' earning him a big lump in the head

"I'm kidding dork! Its a new type of magic card I just bought!" She said as she jump on it "This is a once in a lifetime chance! I'm going to give you a ride so hurry up!"

"Okay..but let me say one thing..I'm not good at fast, flying things without seat belt and-" And before he can even finish saying it, as Cana made the thing go fast, really fast. While Freed is holding for his dear life.

Asking himself why am I even dating a **_sadistic girlfriend?_**

"Because your a Masochistic Boyfriend and you're soooooooo madly in love with me" Cana said with a smirk.

Did she heard that? Well yup she did and he bet this hellish ride is just an appetizer for the bigger trouble to come.

**NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN? **

**WILL THEY FINALLY FIND LEVY?**

**OR SOMETHING BIG MIGHT HAPPEN**

**WHY?****WELL LET'S JUST SAY **

**GRAY IS COMING ****AND **

**NATSU'S STILL JEALOUS...**

**AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MIRAJANE!?**

**DID SHE...DID HE...O.O**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TEN!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

_SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE_

_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME )':C_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 11****:**

Have you ever been in a situation where you desperately want a time machine to just simply fall down from the sky? Or in a situation where you've been trying your best to hypnotize your senses and deceive your brains so that you can continue to tell yourself that everything is just a big bad dream and that when you wake up, you'll find yourself in your comfy bed, under your warm blankets with a fluffy pillow and then you'll get up and get yourself something warm to drink and just laugh at that bad dream you've just had?

Well if yes, then maybe you know exactly what Lucy Hearfilia is feeling right now. Oh how she wish that she's not in a creepy woods in the middle of who knows where, hunting for sexually frustrated dragon slayers under the influence of mating season..oopps I mean, Dragon Festival and definitely not in between of two crazy mages, who actually turns out to be her teammates and is actually in the middle of killing each other.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Natsu said as he snarled at the ice mage.

"How about you!? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be knocked out by Freed?" Gray said, glaring at pink haired mage or to be exact at the hand holding Lucy's waist. "Sleeping to you doomland"

"..." Natsu was silent then he looked at Lucy and said "By the way what happened in your room?" And Lucy only went "huh?" on him.

"I mean, I remember the part where I placed you to your bed, get you some change of clothes, a towel and hot water" He said as he looked at the confused expression of the blonde "And afterwards I don't remember anything or rather my memory is kinda hazy?"

"You seriously don't remember? Any of THAT?" Lucy asked with her eyebrow raised again.

"What THAT?" Natsu asked and for some odd reason Lucy doesn't know how to feel whether to be relieved of him forgetting everything, even her outburst of confession or feel disappointed.

"Wait a second. You sure you're not playing tricks on me or anything?" Lucy asked as she suspiciously looked at the pink haired.

"Tricks? No I'm not" He said. Then with one last look, Lucy sighed and said "Well you better not or else who knows what might happen to you." And yes, who knows what might happen to him if she learns that he's lying. Well honestly speaking a Celestial Mage under some weird pressure and tension for the last lets say a few hours might go berserk to anyone whom they've just snap at.

"Ahem" Gray said, who said coughing can only be used by sicked people? Well for a distraction or maybe getting someone's attention a cough or two will do the trick "Lucy, get away from him! Who knows what he'll do to you. Its just the first night of the mating season"

"Mating What?" Natsu asked "Hey Gray just because you want Lucy to your side, you can't just tell lies. Just what the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah! How could I forgot!" Lucy said as she immediately break away from Natsu and I must say, wrong move Lucy. Wrong Move, because the dragon slayer definitely didn't like it.

"Lucy what are you doing? Why are you listening to him!?" He asked with anger and hurt tone in his voice.

"Wait! Natsu listen to me first" She said "Let me asked you something. You don't know anything about the Dragon Festival."

"Dragon Festival? Will Igneel be there!?" He said with so much eagerness.

"Err. No.." She said "How about Mating Season...now does it ring a bell?"

"Mating Season? Just what the heck is that?" He asked and from the looks of it he doesn't have any idea to what's going on.

"Gray...how come he doesn't know it!?" Lucy asked

"Well maybe because before he could actually know it he was knock out by Mystogan so he didn't get the chance to know" He said as he walk towards the blonde mage.

"And you guys didn't even tell him? You have a year to tell him about this things!" Lucy said as she felt herself snap, I mean come on WHO WOULDN'T? They have a year to tell him this things and they just went quiet.

"I told you to calm down. The reason why Master didn't tell it is because he thinks that it might be for the best and no one actually foreseen the fact that Mystogan will be leaving" He said.

"Okay guys, seriously I don't get what you are saying." Natsu said, irritated by the fact that this two are talking about something he doesn't know.

"Sigh...Okay...We're going to explain it to you so listen first okay!" Lucy said "But before that I want to ask you how are you feeling right now?"

"Feeling? Hmm..pretty much normal" He said "Aside from the fact that I'm getting pissed off at that Ice brain"

"Watch it Flame breath" Gray said as he glared at him.

"Fire...!"

"Ice make!...!"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled as she glared at the two of them "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

"AYE!" The two said as they happily acted to get along well.

"Haven't you've have enough!? Look around you! The trees, everything is destroyed because of your petty fight!" Lucy said.

"I'm so sorry!" The two chorused.

"Anyway listen up Natsu" Lucy said "Cause if you're in your normal state then I guess its better if we tell you what's happening to you, as the dragon slayer so you better listen"

"Okay..." He said not exactly sure of what's about to happen "I'm all ears"

"This might take long but I'll try to make it short..." Lucy said as she began to tell him about everything that happened, well skipping a few parts like him touching her and her confession.

-Meanwhile At the southern part of the Forest-

"Let me go!" A long haired girl said as she tried to break free from the hands of a certain dragon slayer.

"..."

"Laxus! Wake up!" She said "You're under the spell of the mating season! Don't you remember!"

"..."  
"Argh..." She screamed in frustration as she tried to get away from him. "Why can't I use my powers?"

"..."

"Laxus!" She yelled as she felt her tears falls down from her deep azure eyes, she's been frustrated and under a lot of stressed since the whole season started and frustrated? Well its because this blonde man in front of her hasn't been talking to her for five months already and yes, the cupid of fairy tail hasn't been much of a cupid to her own love story.

Laxus Dreyar, froze...as he saw the tears falling down from her beautiful eyes. Gently, with his right hand he wipe her tears and what made the white haired girl shocked is not because of his actions but rather its because of the pained yet gentle expression that this man, Laxus Dreyar is showing. With her left hand, she place it on top of his right hand and hold it gently.

"Laxus...come on. Please say something" She said with loneliness in her voice "You've been ignoring me for the last five months, not a single call, talk...nothing. I...*sniff* I don't want you to go on a mission again without saying anything"

"..."

"Please...Laxus, if you don't say a word. You might fall to the dragon's festival and be bound by it forever" Mira said as she give the blonde mage a tight hug. "Laxus...please...just a word...anything will do..."

As she hugged the dragon slayer, her tears that she thought stop...started to fall again as if a sudden rush of nostalgia came to her. This scent, this warmth...oh how she miss him. She doesn't know why but since that month, Laxus stop talking to her, he even avoided making an eye contact with her and right now just when she's on the run from all the craziness of this stuff, He suddenly just appeared and take her away to this forest.

"Laxus..."

"Mira..."

Did he just say her name? Or she heard it wrong? What is happening? Her tears continue to fall as her hug tightens. "Laxus...Laxus..."

"Mira...why are you crying?" He asked.

Then the white haired mage let go of him, as she glared at him and said "Why am I crying?"

"..."

"Well let's just say that you've been ignoring me for FIVE freaking months!" She said as she snap at him, letting go of her bottled up frustration "You just suddenly leave, go to missions, go back to the guild for some time but you've never once talk to me or even dare to look at me. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? LAUGH AT YOU?"

Yup, she just snap. The usual gentle, caring and kind-hearted Majin Mira/Demon Mira just snap at him, as her tears continue to fall. Oh if Macao, Wakaba or even the Master saw that their idol and super popular gravure model is crying because of this man, Laxus Dreyar then I bet he'll be hunted by them now.

"I'm sorry" Laxus said "I..I just don't know what to do after that."

"After that? What? After kissing me?" She said as she scoffed at him.

"No, not just about the kiss"Laxus said "I don't know what to do anymore"

"..." Mira kept quiet as one of the strongest male mage in fairy tail is in this state, everyone would never believe that its Laxus in front of them.

"...I...I don't know what to do Mira" He said with a pain expression "I...I've never been confused for a girl this much, I never would have thought that I'm capable of feeling like this. Sigh...I don't even know what I'm saying"

Pouting, Mira took a step towards him and said "You really don't get it do you?"

"Huh?"

"Well let me tell you.." She said and before he could say or do anything else...everything doesn't seem to matter anymore as he felt her soft lips into his.

All the logical things, all the what if's and his pessimistic thoughts were gone.

He finally knew the answer to his questions and who would have thought that it will be so easy!?

And his questions as to why did he brought Mira here, and why is Mira the first person he ever think when he woke up from Freed's spell... and now...

now he knows why.

_** . . **_

He kissed back, not wanting to let go of her lips and only stopping for a few second to take a breath. If he could only be with her forever, if she could stay like this with him forever. Selfish thoughts and wanting more of her appears to his mind. And as if he's being hypnotized by someone, he felt himself _crossing the boundaries._

He push Mira to the soft bed of leaves, pinning her down with his strong arms and not stopping for a single minute. He continue to cross that boundary as he lost himself in his love and pleasure. No...as he lost himself from her and the mating season.

Looks like he finally found him, his most important person and his mate forever and he doesn't have any plans of letting her go.

She might try to break free or run away from him but he'll never stop, he'll never let go. Even if he crossed the line, he'll do it just to make sure that she'll be his forever cause he would never let go.

_Not her. Just not her._

**_FINALLY LAXUS REALIZED HIS FEELINGS FOR MIRA!_**

**_BUT IT SEEMS LIKE BEING UNDER THE MATING SEASON _**

**_WON'T BE AN EASY ONE. AS HE LOSE HIMSELF TO HER_**

**_FINALLY CROSSING THE LINE..._**

**_OR WAIT MAYBE ITS NOT YET TOO LATE. BEFORE FREED AND CANA COMES._**

**_ANYWAY WHAT WILL BE NATSU'S REACTION TO THE WHOLE IDEA OF_**

**_MATING SEASON?_**

**_AND WHY IS HE ACTING 'NORMAL'!?_**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

_Its kinda Cheesy and OC of Mira_

_so if you don't think its good_

_PLEASE TELL ME!_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 12****:**

**Gray's POV**

*pant* *pant* I hope this path will lead me to the Southern part of the forest. So I can hurry up and and find Levy then take her and Lucy out from here. Before that flame head have her. I know he's still knocked out by Freed but...I can't have this inkling feeling that it won't last long. Since its that idiot.

*Beep* 11:56

Damn it! I still can't find South Forest. I hope Lucy went the wrong way. Any part of the forest will do, just not that South.

Wait..Lucy. How come she hasn't contacted me yet. Shit don't tell me...

"Oi...Lucy! Luuuuuuucy!" I said through the cross sword necklace I gave her. Its an important necklace so is Lucy and her safety is what matters most.

Dang she's not answering...Don't tell me..."Oi! LUCY!"

"..." Still nothing huh. I stop on my tracks, took a deep breath and "Hello Lucy? Can you hear me?Heeeeeeeeeeeey!"

"OUCH! Grey! Stop that will you!? Stop yelling I can hear you LOUD and CLEAR!" She said, yelling back at me making me flinch. Yup, she's alright...too okay if you ask me. "What will you do if Laxus or Gajeel heard your voice?"

"Yeah right" I said "Your the one who is yelling the loudest"

"HUUUH? What did you say Ice freak!?" She said. Oooh. This is the second time she called me Ice freak and I better take note that after this whole thing I better make sure that she'll be distancing herself from flame breath, even if I have to force her I'll definitely make her besides his influence is definitely not good for her.

"..."

Hmm...She's quiet I wonder if she's thinking something. Maybe she finally realized that Natsu is such a dork. Pfft I said as I smirk at the thought then out of nowhere she suddenly yelled so loud it pierce my ears.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! _

_WELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF SHITake mushroom JUST FOR THE FIRST DAY AND NIGHT OF THIS WHOLE THING!? AND YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO SNAP!?_

_I'VE HAD ENOUGH!_

Pfft. Okay she's definitely reflecting and what's funny is she doesn't seem to realize that I heard everything she said.

"Err...Calm down book worm" I said, interrupting her from her frustrated reflection and self-realization.

"Did you hear everything?" She asked in a whisper like voice, seems like she's embarrassed by her burst of emotions.

"Yup, every single word" I said as I smirk at the thought of how she's blushing now because of embarrassment

"Oops. And stop smirking!" She exclaimed and I laugh. Just how did she know I'm smirking at her right now?

"Now you're laughing at me!?" She said and I bet a million jewels that she's doing the eyebrow thing.

"Oh so how did you know I was smirking?" I said in a taunting manner.

Well...I just know!" She said in a fluster like manner making me laugh more at the thought of it.

"Okaaay..You just know it, huh" I said in a teasing manner "Hmmm..Then I bet a hundred jewels that just now you were doing the raising the eyebrow thingy then you have its end meeting towards each other."

"Ho..How did you know!?" She asked and I nailed it right. "Can you see me? Are you somewhere near me?" Pfff...okay, now she's getting all paranoid.

"What? How can that be I'm way ooover the side you know." I said as I chuckled her. "You're definitely Miss. Paranoid"

"Para...paranoid? Wow Gray. Didn't know you know big words like that" She said.

"...Well...there's a lot more things that you don't know about me" I purposefully said in a seductive manner. Hoping to make that blonde haired girl feel all tingly.

"..."

"Quiet now aren't we? I told her as I smirk at the thought of the all quiet and probably blushing mage."Wait maybe you're blushing."

"I...I'm not! Why would I?" She said as she stutter making my smirk grow bigger " "Anyway how..how did you know the eyebrow thing?"

...

I kept quiet.

Why?

...

"...Just...Because." I said, Lame. I know. But what do you want me to tell her..._Should I tell her that I know everything about you because I've always been watching you, looking at you because I've fallen in love with you. _

Could I really tell her that? No.

Why...well its because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that my feelings might trouble her with her worries about Levy now and the whole mating season thingy...she might go crazy with all of it...and besides...

"Anyway Gray have you seen anything? Metal stuff? Sexually frustrated dragon slayers or Levy-chan?" She said as she changed the topic.

"Hmm...nothing. Just a few branches, big roots, large trees, pebbles, large boulders, leaves" I said, not really looking at anything. Cause right now my head is so full of her.

"Way too go Sherlock" She said with a tone of a know it all "We are in a forest Gray and you're suppose to see those things in a forest"

"Smarty pants" I said, snickering at her.

"Am not." She exclaimed.

"How about you? Did you find something?" I asked. I'm afraid if I don't focus now on the matter at hand I might suddenly blurt out that my head is filled with her. Only her. Siiigh...

"Wait Gimme a sec."

Haaaaaaa! I said. My whole head is filled with her...I don't even know if I can concentrate on anything right now. I look up at the moon and the starry sky.

The Sun, The Moon and The Stars.

It always reminds me of her.

The Celestial Mage who cares for her spirits.

Who cares for her nakama

Who care for everyone's happiness

Who cares for him.

The one who always look at me with that straight forward eyes and bright smile.

Siiiiiiiigh... I never thought I fallen for her this much. Or maybe I've fallen much deeper than I thought.

...

My calm and serene reflection to myself was suddenly stop when I heard her scream "KYAAAAAAAAAA! Graaaaay!" My eyes widen in shock and fear. Cou...Could it be...she's in...

"Lucy what happen?" I asked worriedly as I hurried off to where she it.

"Nngg. Help! Gray!" She said, making my heart to beat furiously as she cries out for help. Shit...She's really in...

"Lucy? Where are you? Tell me what happen?" I asked, trying to sound cool but my frantic voice immediately gave me away.

"I'm somewhere south, and...my hand is slipping from the vine. Seems like I've fallen into some kind of hole and...just now I got a glimpse of hard rock thorn looking thingy at the bottom"

SHIT! I told myself as I ran faster towards her. With only one thing in my head. Faster...Faster...She's in danger. I ran and ran...as I feel my adrenaline rushing to me. "_Luce_" I said in a serious tone."Listen, you're in the southern whole ravine and just..just don't go anywhere and hold on to that vine until I come"

Then it suddenly hit me. I just called her Luce. CRAP. Only Flame breath calls her that. Sigh, I just hope she didn't notice...I just hope no one heard it. Which is really unlikely, besides Natsu's not here.

"Yeah, well its not like I can just go anywhere you know? I'm hanging here down with a ravine with pointy thingy" She sarcastically said. Well not that it matters now so I just rolled my eyes.

"Stop kidding now Lucy!"I exclaimed, okay its not like it doesn't matter but I mind it. "Aren't you wondering why that ravine looks like a whole and instead of water and rocks there's a pointy thingy waiting for you if you fall. Those are traps made by the old tribe who once lived here!"

"And why would they make traps like this?" She asked

"What season is it now?" I said as I continue to ran while panting for air

"Mating Season for Dragon...slayers?" She said "Don't tell me..."

"Yup, its for those dragons/dragon slayer's that turned crazy during the first night and the last three nights" I told her "Most of those crazy dragon slayers goes SOUTH."

"Why would they go south".

"From what I've heard its because of their instincts to go south to do_ that_."

"So if you know why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked, Sigh...If I know then I won't let you go that way.

"Sigh, This is a magical forest. Every night they change places so there's no definite map during nighttime"

"Lucy don't move! I'm telling you to stay still!" I exclaimed as I ran faster"If you move you'll fall"

"Uh-oh" She said making my heart stop for a moment "Too late for that"

My eyes widen in shocked. "LUCY! LUCY! Heeey! Lucy answer me!"

I keep running and running as I shout out her name.

Shit! Faster...faster...Lucy...Lucy is...I am frantic as I ran...faster pls. just a second early pls. Lucy.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUCY!" I yelled but no...she doesn't answer...Could it be...she already...

No...it can't be if Lucy...die...I don't think I can take it.

**"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsu!" **I heard her yell his name.

It made me stop in my tracks.

Its his name that she called. Not mine.

Obviously it pains me. Hearing the girl you love call out another guy's name? It felt like my heart is crumbling.

But...its okay...I'll be fine even if my heart crumbles.. As long as she's okay.

Anything will be fine. Even if its _him who saves her._

**"Lucy" ** My eyes widen...is it...really...

_"Open your eyes" _its really him

**_"Natsu..." _**

"Oi...stop crying now. Sheesh" I heard him said and it feels like something was stuck inside me just with the thought of her crying...I can't bear it.

"You're...late...idiot" I heard her say. The lump stuck inside me continue to grow big, as I feel myself pant for air...my knees finally giving in, from all the running and pushing it to its limit and at the same time its because I'm relieved that she's safe.

I'm...I'm relieved that she's safe but...why? Why does my heart crumble, Why am I feeling this way..._What are this tears?_

Is this because I'm frustrated? Because I wasn't the one who save her. Argh. Shit. This isn't me. I took a deep breath and before I could here anything, anymore from them I closed the connection off.

As I clench my fist and grit my teeth hard.

I'm weak.

I'm still weak.

_I need to get stronger so that I won't be this frustrated to the point that I look pathethic like this..._

_and so that I could protect her._

_Not him. But Me. _

_I swear as an Ice Mage_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._After a few minutes I finally found them at the southern forest.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she came towards me and gave me a big hug taking me in surprise

"Lu...Lucy." I said. I don't know what to do but one thing's for sure Pinky doesn't like it and he's been glaring at me.

Oh! I just thought of something. I hugged back Lucy and smirk towards him and dang...I must say...its fun seeing him looking like that.

"Lucy...I'm glad you're safe."

"Mm..Thanks Gray" She said as she smiled at me "Even I thought that its the end for me. I'm just glad that Natsu came in time" Making me flinch upon hearing his name then when I look at that brat he's the one smirking at me and I don't like it. Not even one bit.

"Oh yeah, how come he's awake" I said changing the subject as I look at her then back at him "I thought you said Freed put him under the spell?"

"AH! I forgot about that" She exclaimed in shock. "Hey! Natsu how come you're awake!"

"Huuh? What are you talking about" He asked

"Freed place a sleeping spell at you! And its supposed to run off tomorrow morning" She said as she grab the arm where Freed had place a rune.

"Oh!? He did? I dunno" he said

"How did you get free of Freed's runes?" I asked

"Dunno. I just woke up from Lucy scent then...for some odd reason my sense of smell has been really good that I smelled her from this part of forest, then I also smelled something stinky so I rush over here without any second thought. Only to see Lucy falling"

"Something stinky?" I asked. I wonder if its because of Laxus or Gajeel

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You." Natsu said as he point towards me

"WHY YOU-!"

"HNN...What you wanna fight!?" He said with his fist up.

"Hmmph. Since I've been annoyed by you for a while now why don't I finish you off now?" I said.

"Heh..then we're the same. I've been thinking how irritating you are."

"Ice maker...!"

"Flame Dragon...!"

"Cannon"

"Roar"

"ARGH! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Lucy said as she hit the two of us in the head.

"Tsk. Luce stop bothering us!" Natsu said

"Huuh? Can't you guys see!?" She said as she point around us "Look...its just one simple attack but look what you've done to the forest!"

And so the two of us looked around only to see the beautiful greenery is now frozen and the trees are burnt into ashes, making the whole thing looking like a mess.

"Anyway what are you doing here Gray?" Natsu asked as he snarled at me.

"How about you!? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be knocked out by Freed?" I said, glaring at pinky or to be exact at the hand holding Lucy's waist.

"..." Natsu was silent then he looked at her and said "By the way what happened in your room?" And she only went "huh?" on him.

"I mean, I remember the part where I placed you to your bed, get you some change of clothes, a towel and hot water" He...WHAT? WHAT DID THIS FREAK DID? Then I look at her expression "And afterwards I don't remember anything or rather my memory is kinda hazy?"

"You seriously don't remember? Any of THAT?" Lucy asked with her eyebrow raised again. She sure loves doing that.

"What THAT?" Natsu asked, then I look at her. Seriously...What is...THAT? Tch.

"Wait a second. You sure you're not playing tricks on me or anything?" Lucy asked. Argh seriously its bothering me...WHAT IS THAT!?

"Tricks? No I'm not" He said. Then with one last look, Lucy sighed and said "Well you better not or else who knows what might happen to you."

And suddenly it felt like there's some weird connection building up between them and I don't like it. Not one bit.

"Ahem" I said, faking a cough in order to get her attention. "Lucy, get away from him! Who knows what he'll do to you. Its just the first night of the mating season"

"Mating What?" Natsu asked "Hey Gray just because you want Lucy to your side, you can't just tell lies. Just what the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah! How could I forgot!" Lucy said, immediately breaking away from him. Then I smirk triumphantly at the furious pinky.

"Lucy what are you doing? Why are you listening to him!?" He asked and from the looks of it he's definitely angry. And ME? Well I'm just smirking at him.

"Wait! Natsu listen to me first" She told him "Let me asked you something. You don't know anything about the Dragon Festival."

"Dragon Festival? Will Igneel be there!?" He said with so much eagerness.

"Err. No.." She said "How about Mating Season...now does it ring a bell?"

"Mating Season? Just what the heck is that?" He asked and from the looks of it he doesn't have any idea to what's going on.

"Gray...how come he doesn't know it!?" Lucy asked as she face me.

"Well maybe because before he could actually know it he was knock out by Mystogan so he didn't get the chance to know" I said as I took a step towards Lucy, of course doing that makes that idiot seethe in anger.

"And you guys didn't even tell him? You have a year to tell him about this things!" Lucy said, snapping.

"I told you to calm down. The reason why Master didn't tell it is because he thinks that it might be for the best and no one actually foreseen the fact that Mystogan will be leaving" I said. Which is true...besides...no one besides Master knows about Mystogan's circumstances.

"Okay guys, seriously I don't get what you are saying." irritably said by flame freak

"Sigh...Okay...We're going to explain it to you so listen first okay!"She asked him "But before that I want to ask you how are you feeling right now?"

"Feeling? Hmm..pretty much normal" he said then he look at me and said "Aside from the fact that I'm getting pissed off at that Ice brain"

"Watch it Flame breath" I said glaring at him.

"Fire...!"

"Ice make!...!"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled as she glared at the two of us "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

"AYE!" I said. Sigh...maybe its not just Natsu's influence but also Erza's influence on Lucy is definitely bad for her.

"Haven't you've have enough!? Look around you! The trees, everything is destroyed because of your petty fight!"

"I'm so sorry!" We both said

"Anyway listen up Natsu" Lucy said "Cause if you're in your normal state then I guess its better if we tell you what's happening to you, as the dragon slayer so you better listen"

"Okay..." He said unsure about what he's about to know well who could blame him. "I'm all ears"

Besides who knows, he might not believe about the Mating Season thingy.

"This might take long but I'll try to make it short..." Lucy said as she began to tell him about everything.

_Siiiiiiiiigh...this is going to be long I told myself as I sat down._

**End of Gray's POV**

**-Back at Laxus- **

Laxus continue to kiss the white haired girl under him. Not resisting with his every touch he continue to do what his instincts tell him and that is to _devour_ the girl in front of her. She moans loudly as he continue to kiss her sweetly, wanting more...she urges him to do it. More and More...As her soft skin brushes with his and in every touch she's feeling all tingly inside.

"Aaaaaaaaah ...Laxus...Nooooooo!...More...Laxus...I want more...of...you...Aaaaah"

Hearing those sweet moans, he can't help more but kiss her more roughly than before. Its rough but she still likes it.

And just when you think they are about to go to the next step he stop. Panting for air.

"*pant* Why...why did you...stop? Laxus?" She asked, with her creamy skin, red from all the "skin-ship" they did and from those hot kisses he gave her.

"*pant...Damn it* He said *I'm loosing control..."

"Its...okay. You can do whatever you want with me" She said "I love you Laxus"

"..."

"I love you so please do it. Do moooore" She said under him.

"...No" He said.

"Why!? I'll be fine..." She said

"I don't want to lose to this whole mating season crap" Laxus said as he suddenly stood up and get away from the white haired girl.

"Why!? Laxus..I told you its mine. I'm willing to give my everything to you" She said, as she inch forward the panting dragon slayer.

"..."

She took another step and tried to kiss the dragon slayer under the influence of the mating season but was only brush off by Laxus Dreyar.

Yup. He just did.

"W..why? Laxus? Don't you want to continue?" She asked as she desperately cling to him

"Heh...hehehe" He said, as he started to laugh maniacally as he move a step behind.

"Wha...what's funny?" She asked

"I might be under some crap but I definitely don't want to do this with just anyone" He said.

"ANYONE? BUT...But I'm not just ANYONE...I'M Mira...Mirajane! You're Mira!?" She exclaimed.

"That's right." He said, still panting as he tries to fight back the urges he's feeling because of the mating season. "You're not just anyone"

"That's right...Gee,...What's wrong with you?" She said but before she go near him, he pushed her again.

"You're not just anyone" He said while smirking "You're Mira..."

Then the long white haired girl gasp at what he just said.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Stop with the transformation...magic" He said and with a big smirk **"Lisanna."**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_WHAT!?_**

**_WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN REVELATION!?_**

**_ALL THOSE TIMES IT WASN'T MIRAJANE BUT..._**

**_HER LITTLE SISTER!?_**

**_WHAT'S GOING ON?_**

**_ANYWAY...STAY TUNE TO KNOW MORE!_**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWELVE!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

_A sudden twist plot!?_

_Is it a good idea or NOT?_

_PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HONEST OPINIONS_

_and I'm sorry if this chapter is long T_T_

_pls. don't hate me._

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 13****:**

"...So that's sums up everything you need to know or at least what I know on this whole Mating Season/Dragon Festival" Lucy said "Was everything I said right Gray?"

"Uh..yeah..I guess." Gray said as he looked at the blonde haired girl "I mean..you're the one who's being assault by flame freak"

"Anyway Natsu...did you get it? EVERYTHING?" Lucy asked as she rolled her eyes at Gray's statement

"Err...yeah. Pretty...much" Natsu said as he try not to look at Lucy's suspicious stare.

"Did you really get it?" Lucy asked as she suspiciously eye the pink haired mage.

"Not. He definitely don't get it." Gray said as he smirk at him"Don't you get it flame breath...you're having desires cause you're sexually frustrated"

"Am not!" Natsu exclaimed "How about you aren't you the one who's sexually frustrated? I mean look at you. Being all naked all the time."

"Whaaat? I'm not!"

"Then where are your clothes now Gray?" Natsu said with a smirk as he look at Gray from head to toe.

"Whoa! Since when did it happen!?" Gray asked shocked to see him fully naked and bare butt.

"Oops. Luce close your eyes!" Natsu said as he immediately covers the blushing blonde's eyes "I don't want you seeing anything SMALL, seeing mine would be enough."

"Whaa...Natsu! you perv!" Lucy exclaimed of course she's blushing now as she uses her writer's imagination to imagine THAT.

"Huh!? What did you say flame brain!" Gray said totally irritated by what the pink haired lad said over his...you know. "Just which of us has a SMALL one? Don't you mean yours is the small one?"

"Wanna go at it! Huuh? Ice freak" Natsu said with his hands on his pants ready to remove it.

"OKAY! ENOUGH! I don't need to see or for you guys to have a contest over who's bigger and who's smaller!" Lucy exclaimed as she did a double Lucy Kick "Just remind you two perverts we are in a middle of a fudge forest with Levy missing and in any moment now who knows what could have Gajeel do to her!"

"Fudge forest? Aren't we at the eastern forest?" Natsu asked, oblivious.

"Oh...yeah just in case you haven't notice Natsu...we are not in a forest but in a chocolate fudge kingdom and I just definitely didn't use the word fudge to replace the word F*CK cause cursing is wrong" irritably said by Lucy.

"Err...if you say so genius" Natsu said totally not getting whatever Lucy had said.

"ARGH!...Natsu does being under the mating season makes you an idiot" Lucy said as she sighed frustratedly "Come on guys I want you to be serious! Help me find Levy please."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Err Actually no cause we're standing here explaining things to you" Gray said.

"No. Lucy's been talking about Fudge" Natsu said with a stoic face.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! Natsu Dragneel! If you don't shut up now and follow me I'll definitely kick your booty!" She said enraged.

"_I've been following you from the start and I don't have any plans of getting away from you_" Natsu innocently said making Lucy blush a thousand shade of red

"Gee. this is getting idiotic. First you're crying, laughing, angry and now...you're all red. Hmmm... Are you in PMS Lucy?" Gray asked, earning him a thwack in a head.

"A...anyway lets go" Lucy said as she stood up "A...and Natsu just because you said that it doesn't mean I forgot what you just did to me a few hours ago!" oops...she shouldn't have said that! Lucy said as she mentally scolded herself.

"What? What did you do to her!?" Gray asked as he grab Natsu by his scarf.

"Let go of that hand ice freak" Natsu said as he glared at him.

"Tch. What did you do to her?" Gray asked as he roughly released Natsu.

"So what did I do to you Lucy?" Natsu asked seriously as he stared at blonde.

"Yo..you don't remember?" Lucy said in disbelief. How outrageous can it be!? He forgot everything!? Lucy thought to herself

"Err...I wouldn't really ask you if I remember do I?" Natsu said with a 'Duh' look. Ignoring that Lucy was shocked at the same time she's relief and at the same time she's a little disappointed. Okay not really little but very disappointed. 'Its not like I'm disappointed because he forgot all of the things he did and said' Lucy thought to herself as she mentally blush upon remembering those things he did to her.

"Gray, calm down." Lucy said as she try to calm down the enrage ice mage "Besides Gray we didn't do it."

**"Yet"** Natsu added while smirking evilly at the ice mage. Earning him a smack in the head by Lucy.

"We won't be doing IT!" Lucy exclaimed.

_'And as if I'd let you'_ Gray thought to himself.

"Well...you don't know what might happen" Natsu said then he face the blonde haired mage and smirk at her with his onyx eyes captivating her everything. "Besides mating whatsoever or not I'll be the one taking it" Gray was rolling his eyes at Natsu's 'cheesy' statement while Lucy...? She's blushing and if I might add I guess it can rival Erza's scarlett hair.

"Heeeeeeeeey! Look up!" A girl said as the three of them look up to see Cana Alberona. "Okay...Gray stop with that annoyed look its destroying your hotness, Lucy...stop blushing, your red like a ripe tomato and Natsu...wait...why are you here?"

"Ca...Cana!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the feisty girl, floating with that carpet.

"Cool! Cana! let me ride too!" Natsu said as he saw the flying carpet.

"Did you stole it from the guy name Aladdin?" Gray asked, earning him a big bump in the head.

"Gee...Why do you always think that I can steal something from that Aladdin dude?" Cana said as she chug another bottle of whiskey.

"You don't?" Natsu innocently asked. Wrong move...Cana just hit him so hard by the bottle, his head is bleeding and his cold out on the floor but I guess he's still breathing so maybe he's still alive but definitely needs some first aid treatment. I mean...Every drop of blood is important right?

"Cana! What are you doing here!?" Lucy said as give the brunette a big hug "I thought you went for a mission"

"How about you what are you doing here together with a dragon slayer" Cana said "Besides I was on a mission but Laxus went to kidnapped Mira"

"Err...about that story its kinda long" Lucy said "Freed and Levy-chan saved me and Natsu was knocked out by Freed's runes in my apartment and so we left my apartment and decided to go to the cave for protection and hiding but then when we came there Bixlow was out because Gajeel went berserk there, abducted Levy-chan and Laxus got away"

"Hmmm...so Freed saved you. I guess I better give him some reward later" Cana said as she smirk at the different ideas she's been thinking for her Freddie "Anyway...why is Natsu at your apartment?"

"Uh...Er...well..its because...a lot of things happened and I..." Lucy stutter as she saw the look Cana's giving her and with that look seems like Cana won't let her go this time.

"Wait...Lucy could it be you asked Natsu to pop your cherry?" Cana said as continue to teased the blushing blonde "Oooh...But I guess Freed and Levy got in your way that's why you haven't given your cherry to him?

"It's..not...no...I..." O\\\O

"Okay next time I'll make sure that my Freed won't disturb the two of you" Cana said as she wink at the very flustered blonde.

"Speaking of Freed what happened to him?" Gray said, changing the topic to help the celestial mage from the endless teasing of Cana Alberona "He's all...green"

"Oh..him." Cana said with a stoic face "You know, Freed's been to OC when it comes to things like seat belt and I was like hey that's a carpet why the hell would it have a seat belt? I mean have you seen one? Besides he's been exaggerating about my driving skill as he blabbers about speed limit and stuff. Isn't he funny? Ahahaha"

Gray and Lucy only look at Freed, the poor guy and his green face with swirling eyes and back to his girlfriend who's been maniacally laughing like a drunkard she is._ 'She **definitely** did it on purpose!'_ The two of them but was too afraid to voice out their thoughts because who knows? They might be hit in the head with some hidden stash whiskey bottle and get knocked out on the floor just like a pink haired mage and hey who would want to spend the rest of the night at a freaky forest?

"Anyway Cana what do you mean by Mira being kidnapped by Laxus?" Gray asked.

"Its exactly what I said" Cana replied as she drinks a Bourbon this time "I was on my way to my mission when I met up with Mira, Lisanna and Elfman and so I decided to join with them since this time we have the same contractor and then halfway we met up with Evergreen then after travelling for the whole day we arrived at Huffle PUB but then a powered up Laxus came and grab Mira with a swoooosh"

"Huffle PUB? That's unbelievable! I mean from here to there...!" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes widen in shock.

"My dear its mating season and even though he's a second generation of dragon slayers it doesn't really exclude him from the fact that he's one heck of a sexually frustrated guy and that's means he's a pervert! an exhibitionist! a sexually deprive person!" Cana said with so much fierceness.

"Ca..Cana you know we understand it already but a exhibitionist? deprive? If Laxus heard us any dragon slayer we might really get into trouble" Lucy said as she unconsciously look around to see if there's any dragon slayer in sight.

"Well we have one lying there" Gray said as he lightly kick the pink haired mage.

"Hmm...If its Levy...I think she's near Mira" Cana said as she showed them the magic card that represents Levy. "So if we head there we can save the two of them"

"Bu..but how?" Lucy asked "I mean I don't really think that magic carpet of yours can take another three person?"

"Come on, Lucy. Who do you think I am?" Cana said as she look at her with 'I'm-Cana-Sama-Y'know' look. " Carpet! Get bigger!"

And by Cana's command the carpet get bigger making Lucy and Gray amaze. "Okay folks stop drooling at my awesomeness and get that pinky on my carpet"

"Are you sure you're gonna bring him?" Gray asked "He's still under the mating season thingy right?"

"Yeah. But if he's harmless and he hasn't attacked anyone then I guess with him powered up we can definitely used Natsu in case something happens right?"

"Mm. Okay." Lucy said as she tried to put the pink haired mage on top of the carpet but because Natsu's weight is pulling them together she's failing miserably at it. Sighing, Gray easily picked up Natsu from Lucy and placed him besides green Freed. "Thanks Gray" Lucy said as she smile at him

"Sigh...You know I only did that because of you." Gray said as he carry Lucy in his arms and placed her on top of the carpet. "Tha...thanks Gray" Lucy said while blushing as she looked down the ground, avoiding to make eye contact at the ice mage but of course Cana-SAMA didn't miss a thing of what going on. As she smirk at the sight of the two of them.

'Oh...youth...how fun it is.' Cana thought to herself as she begin to thought of different evil but totally awesome plans to bully...opps I mean to help the two or should she say..three? 'Natsu, Lucy and Gray..huh...Oh well the more the merrier..fufufu' Cana thought as she jump up towards the carpet.

"Okay, passengers I suggest you to hold tight and just keep[ holding if you let go...well...you fall." Cana said as she ready herself in operating the carpet "Okay on the count of FIVE we'll go"

"Okay" Gray and Lucy said as they nod at what the brunette said.

"1...2...GO!" Cana said as she pressed the pedal so hard that they're almost flying at the speed of light. Her passengers? Well they're desperately holding for their dear life and at the same time mentally cursing her. Well I'm just glad that Natsu's not awake or else who knows what might happen, so I guess he'll just need to thank Cana for giving hitting him in the head. That way he's like been shot by anesthesia.

_Levy's POV_

**Nnngh...where am I? Why...why...am I...NAKED!?**

...!

_Levy's POV to be continue on the next chap ;)_

**Levy's NAKED!?**

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?**

**DID HER CHERRY FINALLY POP!?**

**continue reading ^_^**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

_anyway I'm sorry for being late in updating_

_I've been doing a 30 page thesis paper about_

_USA and ...TT-TT_

_BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL CONTINUE TO UPDATE! _

_for my readers and for those who review! _

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	14. Chapter 14

_**LISTEN UP! **_

_**ATTENTION!  
Ummm...you see even though I was busy with my thesis I thought of updating the next chapter about Levy but after**_

_**reading one of the reviews of Emily Rose...to be frank I'm really hurt. If any of you have problems with my fic. then pls. just tell me**_

_**cause I'll drop this whole fan fic. TT_TT**_

_**I love making chapters for this Fic and for my other NaLu fics but**_

_**If you people doesn't think that I don't have originality then I'm really sorry...**_

_**BUT you guys don't have the rights to call me and my fanfics fucking or stuff like that...**_

_**cause you see in every chapter or fanfic that I write I always tried my best to make it interesting**_

_**for the readers and for those who continue to review.**_

_(Cherry POP)_

_BUT IF YOU REALLY HATE THIS FIC. THEN I GUESS I SHOULDN'T CONTINUE THIS AT ALL._

_TT_TT_

_I really want to continue but if you're just gonna say crap about my work by cursing it then_

_may I shouldn't... _

_**(Siiiiiiiiiiiiight...TT_TT But I really want to continue...Argh...I'm torn by my haters and my feelings.)**_

_**I wonder if I should continue or not. :'C**_

_***off to watch Fairy Tail...i need to mend my broken heartTT_TT***_


	15. Chapter 15

**Cherry Pop **

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 14****:**

**_Levy's POV_**

**_..._**

**_*blinks eyes* _**

I look down at the white blanket covering my body...What this...I...I'm NAKED?

...5

...4

...3

...2

...1

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

What the heck is this!? Why am I naked!?

Cou...could it be Gajeel and I did it!? O\\\\\O I felt cheeks getting hotter as I thought weird things with a mosaic cover.

Aaaah! Why am I even thinking such things! This is all Erza's fault for forcing me to read those dangerous books she has! Okay, Levy calm down. Calm down. Breath in...

Breath out...

and Think. Brain cells think faster than the speed of light. Hurry up and think. There's still a chance that I still have my it and the thing that I must do now it to calm down and check out things. Hmmm...as far as I could remember, according to Erza's book there are a lot of ways to check if you want to see some changes or proofs that a girl has lost her cherry.

First, the skin! The skin should be a lot more smoother and there should be that glow in the skin!

Okay! I'm gonna check it out. But first I need a mirror! I look around the room and saw nothing but the bed I slept at.

Sigh, there's no use I guess I have to use my magic directly.

Okay here I go! Solid Script: Mirror!

A full length body mirror appeared and as I look at it "This is perfect!" I told to no one as I continue admiring the gorgeous mirror that appeared. Then with the help of the moon light, I stared at my own reflection and began rubbing my skin, cheeks, hands, arms and still ...

...

..

..

...

**_...Nothing._**

There's no _"Glow"_ in my skin and it doesn't feel like my skin got any smoother. "Its kinda disappointing" I said in a low voice. Wait...! What? I'm disappointed? No way! Nuh-uh! I should be glad right? That my cherry's still intact!? No...Levy...stop talking or thinking about weird things! Concentrate!

Okay...maybe the smooth skin and glowing can't just happen that soon, maybe it will take some time. I...I need more proof that I still have my chastity. Hmmm...what was it...again...the book says that if a girl finally lost her cherry then she'll be oozing with sex appeal, sex pheromones or in proper terms a woman's pheromones! Okay this time for sure...!

I looked at my reflection once again and started posing three consecutive poses from a gravure magazine, the weekly sorcerer and tried to copy Mira's poses which I think I did a pretty good job at copying.

I waited for a moment...

...

...

...

...

NOTHING!

Argh! Now I'm getting frustrated! What the heck? Does it mean I don't have an ounce of sex appeal! Then suddenly my eyesight went down to my upper front and suddenly I felt some weird rage rushing inside me as I touch my chest and fell down on my knees. Is it because of the CHEST!? Is it because I'm flat like Wendy! Is it because I don't have Lu-chan, Erza, or Mira's chest! Aaaaaah~ I hate this...this is so unfair...*sniff*

No! No! No!

It doesn't really have to be the chest! Yup! I shouldn't be searching for non-existent proofs! I should be looking for physical proofs! Yup! Physical! Let's go physical! Hmmm...According to Erza's perverted book if a person want some concrete physical proofs then they should look...down.._.you-know-where_ and check if the cherry had pop already! Okay! I'm gonna do this! I exclaimed with my fist clench tightly and my eyes filled with determination.

As I prop myself on top of the bed and open my legs wider to see if there's any popping or change that happen _you-know-where_-...Nnng, this pose is actually embarrassing! But still I can't see a thing! Maybe I need a closer look, like a zooming device or something like a magnifying glass or something. That's it! I just need to magnify it.

Solid Script: Magnif...

"Umm..Levy...you see I've been here for a while and I won't really ask you to stop doing that opening your legs pose but I think you need to cover up some parts of your body you know? Since you're still naked" Whaaa...someone's here! Then I immediately closed my legs and wrap the blanket around my body and turned around...only to see...Mira!?

"Mira! Wha...what are you doing here? I...I thought...Gajeel's here!" I said as I stutter, sure I'm glad that its Mira but still being seen doing those stuff is really embarrassing!

"Yeah, I saw you being carried by Gajeel and when I tried talking to him it seems like he's gone berserk due to the influence of the mating season" Mira said as she handed me a change of clothes and with a speed of light I wore it. "Thanks Mira, but where are we? And where did you get this clothes?" I asked.

"You see this is Polyushka-san's former lodge" She answered then she started brewing some tea, I wonder where did she get those tea set. " and those clothes I saw them at the other room's cabinet"

"Wait a second! Aren't you supposed to be on your way to your mission with Elfman and the others?" I asked as eyed her suspiciously, Sure I know its wrong but still I can't help but suspect her, since I don't know if those perverted dragon slayers can suddenly use transformation magic or something so that they can trick a girl or two that they can bring to their bed and then ravish them with their perverted touch. Eeeep! What am I thinking? Ravish!? Aw...this is definitely Erza's perverted books' influence.

"Mm...But you see something happened" Mira said as she look at me with a dejected look, suddenly I felt guilty for suspecting her even for a second. "Wha...what happened?" I asked, suddenly curious and at the same time feeling awkward at the silence and gloomy atmosphere of Mira. I mean come on, she's Mirajane! That super cheerful, bubbly and sometimes dense that loves to play cupid at the guild member...THAT MIRA...but now she's all quiet as she continue to look down and stir the tea she's making.

"Ne...Mira...what happened to Gajeel? And to Laxus!? I mean I saw him with..." Then suddenly I gasp! How could I forget! Just before Gajeel caught me I saw a long white haired girl making out with Laxus! And the awkward atmosphere continue to grow more tense as I mention his name...could it be...something happened between them? But Mira's not the type of girl to just simply let some guy do her!

She's the Majin Mirajane! She's the super powerful S-class mage, Demon Mirajane!

"Here Levy, tea" She said "It will help you calm down"

"Calm down? But I'm calm?" I said as I look at her sitting across me. Wait...where did she get that chair? The small table?

"Yeah I know, But I need you to be calm as you listen to what I have to say" She told me as she looked at me in they eye with such seriousness.

"O...okay. I'm all ears" I said, feeling kinda nervous my the tense atmosphere and Mira's seriousness.

"Its about Laxus...and Lisanna..."

My eyes widen in shock as Mira told me the things that happen, with a cup of tea on my right hand as I was frozen, shock there about what Lisanna did...I was trying my best now to be shaken or be freakout about what she said and as Mira's tears started falling down from her beautiful blue eyes... because of something unbelievable.

...No... its because...Lisanna did something unbelievable!

Who would have thought!? She's capable of doing that!

Who would have thought that Mira is heartbroken!? And why?

Why? Is it because she saw making out with another girl!

or is it because Laxus just cheated on her!

and what's worst? Its her little sister.

Laxus just got busted and I'm not gonna forgive him nor Lisanna...

This isn't about CHASTITY anymore! Mating season or not. **This is a declaration of war! **and just like the story about the Princess and Earl Reyver, we need someone to stop this outrageous mating season! Gee and its only day one, night one...but we're already in a mess? Well I guess I'll be damn if I don't do anything to stop those sexually frustrated dragon slayers.

With determination, passion and TRUE LOVE. I'll show them! That a girl's chastity, purity and cherry! Should remain intact until they decided to do it with their love ones! And if ever Laxus really cheated on Mira...I will never forgive Lisanna and Laxus!

_Cause no one is allowed to mess up a girl's heart! NO ONE!_

"Mira! You don't have the time to cry! You have to face Lisanna and Laxus and ask them the truth!" I said as I try to cheer her up.

"But...I...they were...Lisanna...was kissing...and Laxus...kissing...back...uwaaaaaaah...TT_TT" Mira said as she continue to let her tears fall.

"Sure I'm shock to hear that you and Laxus were dating but...I'm sure he's not the type to do that besides what if its just a one sided thing? what if Lisanna force herself to him?" I said as I try to console the crying Mira "I'm sorry if I think that way even though she's your little sister but its just...what if's...

Then suddenly I gape at the deadly aura the Mira was giving off as she unconsciously release too much energy and there...in front of me is not the crying Mira anymore but...an angry, a very angry...Satan Soul.

"Umm...Mi...ra...san?" I said as I gulp at the sight of Majin Mirajane.

"What are we waiting for Levy?" She said with so much deadly aura coming out from her "We don't have the time to waste around here"

"Eh?"

"Even though she's my sister. I don't plan on sharing MY man with her!" She said with a very strong killing intent surrounding her, as I tremble in terror,Oopps...I guess that was a wrong move. Guess I cheered her up too much...too much that she's ready to kill for her man.

Sigh...maybe with this...me and my chastity will be safe for a while as long as I'm with Demon Mirajane.

Oh well as long as she's energetic again I guess this is okay.

"Okay Levy lets go" Mira said as she hold my hand and flew towards whatever direction Laxus and Lisanna are...

Somehow I'm losing all the determination I have on fighitng back to this whole Mating Season...sigh...this is really a looooooong night.

A very...LONG night.

_**END OF LEVY'S POV **_

_**BACK AT CANA AND THE OTHERS.**_

A very beautiful starry sky with a beautiful moon...aaah...what a beautiful night. A perfect night to fly around with a flying carpet while looking at the scenary at a normal pace. But with two sexually frustrated dragon slayer on the loose they can't afford even a second to look at the moon and the stars. Why? Well let's just say Gray, Lucy, Freed and the now conscious Natsu are trying their very best not to fall off from Cana's not so awesome driving skills or should I say flying skill while Natsu well he's trying not barf at the carpet and it seems like he's failing miserably.

"Bwaa...I'm...feeling...sick...bwaaaa" Natsu said as his eyes turned all swirly. "S...sto...bwaaaa.t...this"

"Natsu if you don't swallow that barf of yours back to your stomach and if you drop...just a single drop of that smelly and disgusting barf on my newly bought carpet then I swear you won't be seeing the sunrise" Cana said as she threaten the poor pink haired lad.

"I...I agree with Natsu" Freed said "Sto...stop this thing...I'm also...feeling...sick...bweeeaaaah" Freed said.

"Swallow that barf or Die!" Cana said "Choose one"

"Sheesh what's up with her? Driving like a crazy lunatic. What with the rush anyway" Gray said.

"I think its because Mira-san's card is turning red" Lucy said "That means she in danger right?"

"Yeah, but instead of her being in danger its more like she's the danger!" Cana said

"Eh?" Lucy asked as she desperately try to cling to the carpet while holding her skirt down.

"I told ya right! Something came up and I saw Lisanna using a teleportation lacrima at Mira and then the moment Laxus came she use transformation magic and transforemed as Mira"

"Eh!? But why would she do that?" Gray asked.

"Gray..you're clothes!" Lucy said as she sigh at the ice mage.

"Waaaah...Since when did...I!?"

"I haven't told this to anyone not even Mira but I noticed since before that Lisanna likes Laxus" Cana said.

"So what does it have to do with Mira?" Gray asked

Suddenly Lucy's eyes widen and exclaimed "Don't tell me-!"

"Yeah. What you're thinking is right" Cana said

"Ha? What's going on? Mind telling me" Gray said.

"Sheesh, Gray I hope you're stripping habit is as fast as you're brain cells working" Cana said as she drank another jug of beer.

"What the hell-!?" Gray said annoyed by Cana's remark

"Gray, calm down" Lucy said "It means that Mira and Laxus were dating"

5

4

3

2

1.

"Eh?"

"Sigh, now even the ice mage himself is frozen" Cana said. "Jeez how slow can guys get?"

"That Mira? and That Laxus?" Gray said as he look at Cana then back to Lucy.

"Yup, Gray. Process that into your brain of yours cause that's a fact" She said

"Umm..Cana, it seems like Freed is having a spasm" Lucy said as he look at the weeping and moaning Freed "My...my Laxus...Laxus...La...xus is with...Laxus..."

"Oh..him? Let him be" She said as she smirk at the suffering Freed.

"The DEVIL! Freed's dating a 100 percent SADISTIC DEVIL!" Both Gray and Lucy thought, afraid that if the voice out their thoughts who knows what Cana might do to them.

"So Cana what do you mean about Lisanna transforming like Mira-san?" She asked.

"Lisanna's planning on doing it with Laxus and at the same time break the heart of Mira" Cana said "That's why the lacrima sent Mira here, good thing Evergreen have some lacrima and then I used that to go to the cave."

"So what's with Mira causing the danger?" Gray asked.

"Sigh...Gray you're really slow aren't you?" Cana said

"Why you...that's the second time!"

"Don't you get it Gray? No girl would just stand there as some flirty Bitc...i mean woman dog steal their guy. Sister or not. There's just no exception" Cana said with a big grin.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Cana?" Lucy asked

"Oh yes I am! And Lucy I'll be enjoying it more if I saw Natsu popping your cherry!" Cana said as she wink at the blushing blond. "Oh..how cute you're blushing with just the thought of it."

"A...ah! Caaaaanaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy exclaimed in both anger and embarrassment.

"Aaaa Girls" Gray said but deep inside he thought...**_No way. Not in a million times will I allow something like that happen._**

**.**

**.But you don't know Gray. Its Natsu we're talking about. **

**He'll definitely get what's HIS.**

**NEXT CHAPTER? A FACE OFF BETWEEN THE TWO SISTERS?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LAXUS?**

**AND NATSU? HOW COME HE'S ACTING NORMAL?**

**Gajeel!? Where is GAJEEL!? **

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**

**(or is it FIFTEEN!? o.O)**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

_OKAY HONESTLY SPEAKING SINCE I POSTED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER_

_I HAVEN'T OPEN CHERRY POP NOR HAVE I SEEN THE REVIEWS. (I was only reading my PM's)_

_AND I'M SERIOUSLY SHOCKED TO SEE THAT MORE THAN 100 review._

_and as I read it, I'm very thankful for those people who review and continue to support cherry pop_

_which is why I decided to continue and add another twist plot for the readers_

**_I know this update is pretty weak but I hope you guys like it! ^_^ _**

_and I'm planning on adding more things to spice up the upcoming chapters!_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cherry Pop**

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 15****:**

Lucy' POV

Sigh, who would have thought that Lisanna's in love with her sister's boyfriend and I know I shouldn't be feeling relieved because of it but I can't help it, ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas or maybe since I've heard the story between Natsu and Lisanna's childhood thing I have always been afraid of the thought that if Lisanna wasn't sent to Edolas then I won't be with Natsu and the others, I won't be ale to meet Natsu in Hargeon or maybe I won't even be here now. Argh! Sheesh why am I thinking about those things now? Right now I have to focus at the problem in front of me! Focus! Lucy focus!

"Are you alright?" Gray worriedly asked.

"Huh? Err. Yeah. I'm fine" I said as I smiled at him.

"Really? I thought you're also starting to feel sick like those two" He said as he pointed Freed and Natsu making me laugh. Their faces pale and green obviously those two wants to puke but of course Cana-SAMA's here and they sure don't want to feel anymore of her sadistic ways.

Now that I think about it how come Natsu's has his sanity back? I mean just a while ago he was so eager to mate with me to the point that he's been acting like hungry dragon ready to devour his first meal of the night. I wonder if being knocked out by Freed help him recover some sanity in him or maybe...He's just ACTING so that we won't have to bind him and now he's just waiting for the right time to attack someone!

...Or not. Sigh, I guess I'm just over thinking things. I mean its Natsu right? We can put our trust in him right? Its just the FIRST night of the mating season and maybe he's not _that_ sexually frustrated unlike Gajeel and Laxus.

Gajeel! That's right! Levy-chan!

"Cana! Do you have a card of Levy-chan?" I asked frantically. Argh! How could I actually forgot about Levy-chan. Aaaah...if Levy-chan's in danger because I was a second too late in finding her and if she lost her chastity because of this whole stupid mating season I can never forgive myself and that Gajeel!

"Hmm? Levy? Yeah. I have her card" Cana said

"Then...can you pls.."

"Lucy chill okay!? She's fine." Cana said "She's with Mira right now and from the looks of it we're heading on the same direction."

"WHAT? Levy's with Mira?" Gray asked "How come she's with her?"

"Sigh,Gray seriously do I look like I know why?" She said as she look at Gray with a 'are-you-stupid' making Gray annoyed but decided to shut up because he knows going against Cana won't do him any good. Who knows she might even drop her from this flying carpet or maybe do something worst.! Aaaah...just thinking about it scares me! -_-

"Bu..but Cana are you sure she's safe?" I asked my voice is shaking, scared that Cana might say that she's hurt or that something bad happened to her.

"Yeah, she fine and it seems like she still has her cherry intact" Cana said making me sigh in relief.

"Cherry intact? You...how can you even know or be sure of something like that" Gray asked, sigh...I don't really care how but as long as she's okay I guess that's all that matters now.

"Hoho~ Gray are interested in me?" Cana said in a very seductive yet teasing manner making Gray blush...hmm...so he's the type to be easily affected by those things. How unexpected. I thought to myself.

"Its...its not something like that IDIOT!" Gray said, his face is red.

"Idiot? Huh? Gray!? Just who are you calling an idiot HUH?" Cana said, her eyes is completely staring down at Gray. " Who the hell do you think you are? Huuuh! You're just a freeloader here occupying a _small space_ with your_ small presence_ in my big and awesome carpet RIGHT?" Sigh, sometimes a thought of Cana and Aquarius as some kind of long lost sister crosses my mind. They're both scary. =_=

"Aye. I'm sorry for my small presence taking up your awesomeness" Gray said in a monotone manner.

"In which way all we have to do is to go where Laxus is as soon as possible so that we could stop whatever problem which is about to occur. Besides when we get there we could just asked them right?" She said as she look at us with determination that's when we realized that Cana is also the same as us, who is worried about them.

"Mm! Your right Cana!" I said as I smiled at her.

"Okay...well then I better increase the speed a bit more so that we could arrived there a lot faster" She said as she smirk.

"EH?" Gray and I said as we look at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"This..This thing can go a lot more faster?" Gray asked

"Huh? Of course who do you think I am? I'm Cana-SAMA y'know" She said with a smug expression.

"Can..can you not pls. increase the speed of this thing?" Gray said his face turning pale "Because I'm afraid that if you increase the speed more I might turn into them"

"Sigh, Gray act like a man and just swallow the barf! Okay here...I go...Level 4.5 SPEED! Accelerate!" Cana said as she smirked evilly at Gray as he started turning into a green barfing monster just like Natsu and Freed. Me on the other hand...is getting swirly eyes here.

"Cana...I'm sorry" Natsu said "I...can't take it anymore...BWUEEEEARAAAARGH"

"WAAAAAAH...CANA...Natsu...Natsu's puking...stop this thing...I don't want to be cover in his barf!"

"Teme! Natsu! You-! aadsadikxscl%#$6&* "

Aaaa...can we reach that place in one piece? Sigh, I'm worried for the future.

I hope Levy-chan's doing well.

End of Lucy POV.

Unknown to Lucy far from doing well right now Levy McGarden is in a big pinch!

Why? Well let's just say Majin Mirajan is right in front of her and is having a one-sided match with Lisanna and Laxus. Her sister and her boyfriend. A few minutes ago they arrived at the place where the two of them last saw Laxus who's making out with Lisanna, disguise as her and since then the three of them has been settling things through a battle

"Laxus! How...how could you do that to me!?" Mira said in her demon form.

"Hmmph. Of course he'll do that! Besides Mira-nee isn't it obvious!? Laxus likes me better." Lisanna said as she continue to dodge Mira's attack.

"That's not it! Don't listen to her Mira!" Laxus exclaimed, as he slouched down the ground panting for his breath. It seems like the effects of the first night of the mating season is still affecting him.

"How can I not listen to?" Mira exclaimed "I saw you making out with my little sister! What do you want me to do? Give you a room and say have fun? Even though she used transformation magic, since its you...I thought you'll be able to know that its not me! Did I overestimate you? Or you do want to do it with her!?"

"Hmmph...Mira-nee your open! HA!" Lisanna said as she tried to attack her sister.

"Tch. Lisanna stop it!" Laxus said "Shit. What the hell's wrong with my body?"

"Mira! You're hurt!" Levy explained as her eyes widen in shock upon seeing the blood flowing out of Mira's right arm.

"Stay back Levy. Its just a scratch from a thieving cat" Mira said as she snarled at Lisanna who's in takeover mode of a panther.

"Hmmph. Its not a cat! Its a sexy panther!" Lisanna said as she jump towards Mira to attack her.

"As I thought since Lisanna is her sister, Mira is still holding back. But just what happened to Lisanna to make her act like this? Does she really like Laxus or is it because of something else?" Levy thought to herself as she hid behind a big rock, right now a cat fight between two sisters is something she can't stop especially when its about man. Sigh, who would have think she'll be really seeing one and what's worst is its the famous beautiful sisters of Fairy Tail.

"Your naive Lisanna" Mira said "Do you really think an attack like that can hurt me?"

"Huh?"

"Soul Extinction!" Exclaimed by Mira as she blasted Lisanna away making her cry out in pain.

"Okay...Scratch the thought of Mira holding back she's definitely serious!" Levy thought to herself with a dumbfounded expression.

"Mira stop! Listen to me!" Laxus exclaimed.

"La...Laxus!" Levy exclaimed her eyes widen in shock upon seeing that Laxus down on the ground.

"Levy? Why are you here?" Laxus asked.

"Long story. Anyway are you hurt?" Levy asked as she ran towards him and check if he's injured

"No. I'm alright. Its just the effects of the first night of the Mating Season" He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's right! Laxus did you and Lisanna...did...it?" Levy asked as she stutter through her words. Well who can blame her? She didn't really think that she'll be asking the Laxus Dreyar is he just had sex with his girlfriend's little sister.

"Huh? Of course I didn't. Well sure I did kiss her but its because of the Mating season" He said as he sigh at the thought of it "Jeez, even thought I'm only a second generation I'll still be affected by it you know"

"Eh? Second generation? Does that affects the mating season?" Levy asked as she helps Laxus to get up.

"Yeah. So you don't have to worry. I'm not like Natsu who's a first generation. Since a lacrima was only put inside me the effects of the dragon festival isn't that strong" He said as he said thanks to her. "I won't just go attack some girl you know"

"Second Generation! Then... does it mean that even if your under the influence of mating season you won't go berserk like Gajeel?" Levy asked "Hmm..But wait a second according from what I heard from Mira the moment you saw Lisanna's transformation magic as Mira, you immediately grab her and then I saw you doing those perverted things at her!"

"Calm down Levy" Laxus said as he sigh "Well...sure I'm under mating season since I'm also a dragon slayer but because I'm a second generation the influence of the dragon festival lessened so is my sexual desires but you see...suddenly being woken up by a berserk Gajeel and my instincts of wanting to see Mira..err...It kinda...I just...lost it...and I just realized it halfway that it wasn't really Mira but Lisanna."

"So you lost it because your madly in love with her?" Levy asked as he looked at Laxus innocently making _the_ Laxus Dreyar blush in embarrassment. Yep, that Laxus is blushing now.

"Aw. Laxus you sure do have a cute side" Levy said making the blonde haired mage blush in both annoyance and embarrassment.

"Shut up. Anyway think of something to stop those two!" Laxus said as he pointed out to the hellish sigh in front of them.

"Hmm...just like in the story of Florence and Presea the only thing for Mira to stop this one sided fight with Lisanna is if you just hug her tightly from behind, kiss her and then make up!" Levy said with a burning passion in her eyes.

"hug? kiss? make up?" Laxus asked as he looked at the blue haired girl with disbelief.

"Yup. HUG! KISS! and MAKE UP! not make OUT! okay!" Levy said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I...I know." Laxus said "So...I know how to do the first two but make up? how do I do that? do I need to put some kind of girly stuff in her face?"

Making Levy froze as she gape at the man beside him only to see that he's asking her seriously. Aaah~ this is no good. Its useless. This guy doesn't even understand a bit about a woman's feelings" Levy thought to herself as she felt her knees weaken "Make up? girly...sigh...this is no good."

"Oi...Levy this isn't the time for you kneel down helplessly their!" Laxus exclaimed "Hey! Can you hear me?"

But Levy can't hear a thing, right now as she feel despair at the thought of this whole place being destroyed and that when morning comes the news about two fairy tail mage's destroying the forest will definitely spread through out the city or who knows she might even be destroyed together with the forest.

"Its no good. Everything's over" She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What? over? we can still stop them right?"

"What we? this whole thing happened because of you." Levy said as she continue to fall in despair "That's right everything started because of this whole dragon slayer's mating season! That's why Lu-chan and I are stuck in this whole nightmare~ Aaaah~ PLEASE if this is just a nightmare let me wake up!"

Annoyed because Levy's ignoring her Laxus threw a pebble at the blue haired mage making her cringe out in pain. "It hurts! WHAT'S THAT FOR!"

"That's why I'm telling you this isn't a dream" Laxus said.

"I know that IDIOT!" Levy said, snapping at Laxus "I'm thoroughly aware of that! I just want to think that this whole SHITake mushroom is just a dream"  
"Whoa, there. Calm down" Said by Laxus who is kinda freak out and at the same time amuse because for the first time he's seeing the usually calm Levy snap at him like that

"CALM DOWN!? HOW!?" Levy said as she continue to hysterically run wild "Here I thought that the only thing that Lu-chan and I should be worrying about is this whole mating season, the sexually frustrated dragon slayers and out CHASTITY. BUT to think that we also have to worry about our LIVES and normal MAGE!? ISN'T THIS TOO MUCH ALRE-

*BAM*

Before Levy can continue a loud crash was heard and there she saw-!

...

...

**CLIFF HANGER?**

**ANYWAY!**

**look out for the next chapter**

**A SUDDEN REVELATION awaits!**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER FIFTEEN!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TToTT**

_I've been busy with a lot of things during these past few days_

_anyway watch out for the next chapter _

_(especially for those who are curious about Gajeel)_

_starting from chapter sixteen I'll be adding up a whole new level of story twist_

_for you guys to enjoy^_^_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cherry Pop**

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 16****:**

A peaceful night in the forest is what it was supposed to be!? Who would have thought that almost half of the forest is facing the mass destruction caused by Magnolia's number one or should I say the ONLY guild to cause such destruction? Screw drum roll since we all know which at what guild is that but right now the way things are is definitely not good!

Two beautiful sisters are in the middle of a one-sided match,

Levy McGarden is definitely gaping at the scene in front of her

and Laxus? Well lets just say he's not really interested in a flying carpet crashing on a tree. Not when there are two hot chicks fighting for him, Scary? Hell yeah but the sight of those two girl having their cat fight? Well it definitely needs his attention.

"O...ow" Lucy said as she rub her sore head.

"Tsk. That damn drunkard! I told her to slow down and look what happen" Gray exclaimed "Jeez...that stupid drunkard. Lucy are you okay?"

"Er...Gray...yeah I'm fine but I think you should worry more about yourself" Lucy said, pointing at the person behind him.

"Huh?" Then Gray look behind only to see a very...very angry drunkard...oops I mean...a very very angry Cana, with her beautiful wavy brown hair swaying in the breeze she'll look like a girl who is about to model in some magazine while smiling at the cameraman but no...just no...because right now her eyes are glinting with death as she looked at Gray, her swaying hair made her look like a reincarnation of Medusa and her killing intent directed towards Gray. Well lets just say the murderer meets its victim.

"Ca...Cana, Calm...down" Gray said as he gulp in fear.

"Gray...now tell me...who is this damn, stupid drunkard" Cana said with a possible to be murder weapon on her hand.

"Di...did I say damn and stupid drunkard?" Gray said as he stutter through his words "I..I mean to say..awesome and beautiful drunkard"

"Hmmm...really? did I misheard it?" Cana said as stumble to her feat, yep she's drunk or maybe hit her head on one of the trees when they crash down.

"Ye...yeah...you misheard it!? Right Lucy?" Gray said, desperate to save his life from the reincarnation of Medusa.

"Ye..yeah, anyway Cana aren't we supposed to stop Mira-san and Lisanna?" Lucy said, changing the topic.

"AH! That's right Mira!" Cana said, snapping from her wobbly trance and as she turn around to see for any white haired beauty, there she saw...not a beauty but a DEMON and a bloody fight going on.

"Mira!" Cana exclaimed making the two look at the direction where Cana's looking at and at the same time there eyes widen and as Lucy feel tears welling up because right now in front of her is no longer a cat fight but Laxus' girlfriend who is definitely on *Bitch Mode* as she felt herself pitying Lisanna.

"Damn it! Somebody stop those two!" Cana exclaimed "Hey! Freed! Natsu! Get you asses up and stop those two!" But from the look of it, it will probably take some time before those two are back in action.

"Tch. Useless bums! Gray! What are you doing! Stop them!" Cana-SAMA commanded

"No...way. I'll die. Definitely" Gray said as he look at the amazing girl fight in front of him.

"Ah! That's right where is Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as she immediately stood up, ignoring the pain from her strained foot as she tried to look for the blue haired mage. "Leeeeeeevy-chan! Levy-chan! Levy-!"

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy's eyes widen when she heard that familiar voice and before she can even say anything, Levy rush towards her and give the blonde a big hug as the friends reunite with each other.

"Levy-chan! Uwaaaaah! You're okay! Waaaa!" Lucy said as she cried childishly at her friend's arms

"Sorry for making you worried Lu-chan" Levy said as she tried to comfort the crying mage.

"Tch! Stop with that lesbian hug and make up you're doing and stop those two!" Cana-SAMA said, only to be ignored by the two girls.

"Levy-chan...I thought...that idiot Gajeel...chasti...uwaaaah" Lucy said between her sobs.

"I'm fine..see?" Levy said as she winks at her"I still have IT"

"But...why are you wearing different clothes?" Lucy asked "Could it be!? Gajeel is a fast shooter that's why you're *GASP*"

"SHEESH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!?" Levy exclaimed embarrassed by Lucy's weird and perverted assumption "Mira saved me and lent me this clothes!"

"Oh...Aye" Lucy said, kinda shock to see the usually calm blue haired mage burst like that. Well who could blame her? Its only been DAY ONE, NIGHT ONE of this hellish like mating season and she's already been under so many attacks and attempts by a certain iron dragon slayer.

"A...anyway...Laxus' here and he's kinda paralyze" Levy said "We should find someone to tend hi-"

Before Levy can finish her sentence, Freed who was supposed to be in the middle of vomiting and barfing suddenly stood up and like the wind he brush past Levy and Lucy as he gave Laxus a big hug, tackling him over. "WAAAA...Laxus! My...Laxus is okay...WaaaAaa" Freed said as he continue to hug the blonde haired man. "Eeck...Freed let go of me damn it!" Laxus exclaimed, obvious that he's feeling uncomfortable from all the hugging.

Sigh, you can't blame him... no guy want to have another guy hugging them like a girl.

"Cana, is your boyfriend all right?" Levy asked as she awkwardly looked at the two guys hugging"You sure he's doesn't belong to the** other side**"

"What side?" Lucy asked innocently.

"You know? The **not so straight side**?" Levy said as her eyes glitter in delight.

"Oh~ That dreamy side! All the girls love that side!" Lucy said

"HO~ Those two idiots" Cana said as she stomp her way towards the two of them, ready to beat the shit out of Freed and lecture Laxus.

"This is gonna be long." Gray said as he heaved a long sigh "Sheesh...and here I thought our topmost priority is to stop Mira?"

"Ca...Cana...calm down...Gray is right we have to stop Mira soon, just like this old saying from the west! Time is Gold!" Dramatically said by Freed

"Y'know what your beat up face and what you're saying doesn't really match" Gray said as he look at Freed with pitiful eyes. Because even now he can't believe that this man, who is known as one of the strongest mage of Fairy Tail who has the qualities to become an S-mage is in this devastating state just because of Cana-SAMA.

"Anyway...Gold or not we have to stop Mira! If she released more of her powers here it might eventually reach Magnolia and who knows what might happen so..." Cana said "So first anyone here who has any suggestions to stop her?"

"So...you crash in here without even thinking of a plan?" Laxus said as she sigh.

"Well...its Cana that we're talking about" Lucy said in whisper like tone

"Did you say something?" Cana said as she glares at Lucy and Laxus.

"No...nothing at all Cana-sama" Lucy said as she shriek in fear. As expected of Cana-SAMA, she has ears like a devil.

"Ah! Hai! Here! over here! I have some ideas!" Levy said as she raise her right arm.

"Tsk. What's with all the raising? Are you in a freaking school" Gray said, earning him a big lump in the head.

"Oh...Levy as expected of you. So what is your plan?" Cana said

"Okay so here's my plan. Since this whole thing started because of Laxus then we just have to use Laxus to calm down Mira and then while Lisanna is still immobilize we can use one of Freed's spell to cast a hypnotic spell on Lisanna so that she won't go after Laxus anymore and then we'll send the two of them back at where Evergreen and Elfman is!"

"That's a good idea!" Cana exclaimed "Yosh! Gray and Lucy I want you to stop or at least capture Lisanna and Laxus hurry up make up with Mira!"

"Ha!? What? That's it? Can't you at least give me some concrete explanation of things or maybe at least help in stopping her?" Laxus said as he tried to argue with Cana but to no avail, he was only ignored by her.

"Tha...that's right you should let Laxus go alone at least...let me...help him!" Freed said with all his might only to be glared at by Cana. "Did you say something? Freedie boy?"

"No..nothing" Freed said as he gulp in horror.

"Good. Well then prepare your runes for the spell and now everyone in your position!" Cana exclaimed as she look while smirking at Laxus who has his hands on his knees because even Freed can't say a word to his girlfriend.

"What's with Cana's 'I-win-look'?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm..I guess she was really bother about the BL thing" Levy said

"_**BL**_ thing? What are you talking about?" Gray said joining the conversation.

"Its kinda like you and Natsu" Levy said.

"Huh!?" Gray said as he shot Levy with a I-don't-get-it-look

"Sigh, Gray its for your own good so its better if you don't know" Lucy said making Gray shrug as he tried to think the different meaning that BL stands for but we all know, especially the girls here...awakening to the BL side won't do Gray any good...at least we don't want him to change targets. (From Lucy, to Natsu) even though such an idea does sparks an interest.

"Anyway won't anyone comment on what just Cana said" Gray said "She just called Freed, Freedie"

"Shh! One wrong word and Cana-SAMA will kill you!" Lucy said

"Gray...seriously just shut up" Levy said, too tired to say anything. Yup, Levy just told him to shut up.

"What's with the whisperings?" Cana said as she eyed them suspiciously.

"Nothing~ We're just humming. Tralalaaaa~" Lucy said, too tired to have another problem arising...Sure she wants this thing to hurry up and go back to her home, have a long shower and sleep at her fluffy bed. Well until Natsu's still having some side effects from his motion sickness, she wants to have a long rest.

"Okay, we're gonna start things on the count of three so Laxus hurry up do your thing" Cana ordered.

"Huh? What...thing? Just what should I...?" Laxus frantically said, sure he could face Jura, Acnologia, Purehito, a crying Mavis and stuff but a berserking demon girlfriend? Seems like his grandpa forgot to teach him about that.

"Oh...sheesh, just stop whining! Hug her! Kiss her! Stuff like a sexually frustrated dragon would do!" Cana said as she took another gulp from one of her secret stash of Vodka. "Anyway I'll start counting! On the count of three...One..."

**And bam!**

For Freed, Levy, Gray and Lucy they know Cana-SAMA would NEVER wait till the count of three and they just have to learn it through the hard way. So the moment she said one they dive into battle...Laxus? Well let's just say he's a second early because before Cana-SAMA can even say the word one, with the help of Levy's magic she threw off Laxus towards Mira.

Oh well...let's just hope this time around their plan can finally work because if it don't...they'll surely die.

Either from the hands of Majin Mira or Cana-SAMA in which case failure is definitely not an option.

But how about our lovable and sexually frustrated pink haired dragon slayer? Well let's just say he's still lying there with a green face and swirly eyes as he try to stand up and reach for the running figure of the blonde haired mage, crying out her name while trying not to puke which I might add is failing miserably.

But on the other hand, our dear iron dragon slayer is currently

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-!

WHAT'S THIS!?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_HE'S WITH...!_

_**O\\\\O**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**CLIFFHANGER!?**

oh well I just love making cliffhanger~ ^_^

**SO its GUESS TIME!**

WHO's WITH WHO! ^^

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TToTT**

_I was supposed to update last week but_

_I was really hook up with _

_Fullmetal__ Alchemist, KHR FREE, BroCon and Uta-Pri_

I'm just too much of an OTAKU _

_Aaaah...Today's the last day I'll be posting a chapter for _

_Cherry Pop as a 16 yrs old fan girl TT_TT _

_(I hate being 17...just nuh-uh xD) _

_I'm getting old Sigh~_

**_ANYWAY LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**

* * *

_Sigh...and here I thought I could update Possession and Boyfriend...today...SIGH..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Cherry Pop**

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 17****:**

Some way or another Levy's plan worked, but of course they suffered a lot of casualties in stopping a berserk Majin Mira and in putting Lisanna under Freed's spell but thankfully everything ended with Mira making up with Laxus with a few...okay not so few but a hurricane of kisses from the front girl of Fairy Tail and after sending back Lisanna to where Elfman and Evergreen are waiting, it was finally dawn, in just a few more minutes the sun will rise marking the second day of the mating season for the dragon slayers.

Exhausted, Lucy, Levy, Gray, Freed and Laxus slumped down the ground as the five of them sigh in relief because they were able to survive that like-staking moment of stopping the very jealous Mira. Cana-SAMA? Well let's just say she and the-now-sane Mira is having their usual girl talk with a spice of XXX rated stuff, not like the five of them would want to listen to such thing.

"Aaaah...I'm glad, its over" Levy said.

"Haaa...I know and someway or another I'm really amaze that I was able to survive that." Lucy said as she started to remember the gruesome battle between the two sisters.

"Yeah, And Laxus was so magnificent" Freed said, again with his manly tears meant only for Laxus.

"..." Laxus just shrug off, too tired to even say anything about Freed's manly tears

"You sure you're not into** that**?" Gray said earning a whack in the from the blonde haired dragon slayer.

"AH!" Lucy exclaimed as she suddenly seat up and point her index finger at Laxus "Aren't you supposed to be affected by this whole mating whatnot!?"

"Oh! That's right! Laxus! I also forgot to asked you about that!" Levy said "Aren't you supposed to be attacking every woman in sight!?"

"Whaa! Levy! Even if its you! Accusing Laxus of something outrageous as that! Will be unforgivable!" Freed said as he points his sword at her

"Gee. dude calm down will ya!?" Gray said, too lazy to seat up.

"Haaa..." Laxus said as he sighed, a very long one at that. "I'm not really sure about it but I'm not as affected as the mating season unlike Natsu. Maybe because I'm a second generation and my dragon slaying magic came from the infusement of the lacrima"

"If that's the case then why do you have to be locked up in that cave every year?" Lucy asked

"Well its just for some precaution, I do have control over my instincts but the last day of mating season is really a strong one so I need to go hibernate or something" Laxus said "Besides just think about what would happen if Mira knew that I'm messed up a girl, mating season or not she'll definitely kill me"

Earning a nod from the four of them and the best proof of that is the crazy battle between the two sisters. "Hmm...then Laxus how come you went wild a while ago?" Gray asked, joining their conversation.

"I guess its because of Gajeel's influence, his desires flowed into me and the thing just happened" Laxus said.

"Hoooo~ Levy-chan, his desires...huh" Lucy said as she eyed the blue haired mage suspiciously.

"Oh...I see. So you and Gajeel is a thing right?" Laxus said while grinning as he raised his left pinky.

"Sheesh! Lu-chan! Even Laxus!? Stop it will you!?" Levy said with her face red as a tomato. "Ga...Gajeel and are not...like...that"

"Hehe...you're blushing. you're blushing!" Lucy said as she continue to teased the blue haired mage.

"Hmmph! What about you Lu-chan!?"

"Huh? Me? What about me?" Lucy asked with a questioned look plastered in her face.

"You and Natsu! Something happened between the two of you right?" Levy said "I bet before Freed and I came to your rescue you two were in the middle of doing something really nasty right!?" This time it was Lucy's turned to turn red and a certain ice mage didn't like it, not one bit.

"So Lucy its you and Natsu, huh" Laxus said as he eyed the blushing blonde

"Oh! that's right. When we came to your room, you were half naked and Natsu was on top of you. I guess we disturbed the two of you. I'm really sorry" Freed said as he bow down at Lucy's direction.

"Oho...so you were in that stage already!" Laxus said as he continue to tease the celestial mage.

"Argh! Jeez! Levy-chan! Everyone! It's not like that!" Lucy said as she flail her arms around due to the embarrassment from Levy's teasing when suddenly her knees give in and she was about to slip when her prince charming came to the rescue of the damsel in distress.

"Whaaa! Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, with a tint of red on her cheeks as the pink haired dragon slayer holds her tightly on his arms, feeling the rock hard abs that he have and the heat and the so called pheromones he's giving off.

"Grr! How the hell can he produce sex pheromones first thing in the morning!? Is it to make him hot!? Well if it is then damn it...he sure looks...hot" Lucy thought as her face continue to grow redder and as she engage herself in a staring contest with him which she's losing miserably.

"Sheesh, Lucy what the heck are you doing first thing in the morning!" Natsu said as he scolded the blonde haired girl in his arms "Don't you know that you might get hurt from all that weird movement of yours!?"

"We...weird? Its not that weird!" Lucy said as she feels secured and comfortable while wrap around his arms "Be...besides...I kinda slip because I hurt my ankle a while ago!"

"Huh? Just what the heck are you doing hurting your ankle like that?" Natsu said as he immediately released Lucy from his arms, much to her dismay and let her seat on a log. "Look, its bleeding this badly!"

"Ah! you're right! I didn't notice!" Lucy said as she look at the blood flowing from her foot.

"What do you mean you didn't notice!? Are you an idiot?" Natsu said as he frantically looks for a cloth to stop the blood.

"Wha-idiot? I'm not! Gee! Who's the idiot one here? Passing out just because of a magic carpet! And then being unconscious for a long time? Besides we were battling with our lives on the line when I get this injury why you were sleeping your butt off!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Battling? Who!?" Natsu said as his ears perk up when he heard the word battling.

"Battling for love" Lucy said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yuck. Love" Natsu said with disgust as he continue to look for a cloth to stop the bleeding.

"And just what are you doing fiddling around like that?" Lucy asked, truth to be told she felt disappointed because Natsu let her go and placed her on top of some log and just to what? Fiddle on something?

"I'm looking for something to cover up your wound, a herb, cloth or something" Natsu said with a serious expression making Lucy pout but at the same time blush so in the end its all for her sake.

"Argh! Sheesh! I can't do it anymore! I give up looking for a herb!" Natsu said in annoyance "Guess I'll just have to do this!"

"Do what?" Lucy worriedly asked as she had the feeling that he's about to do something really perverted again and before she could even say anything "Hnng" she let out a stifled moan as the pink haired dragon slayer continue to lick her wound, his hot tongue and her body feeling heating up from all the sensuality. Definitely not a good sign.

"Hmm? What's wrong did it hurt?" Natsu said, stopping for a while from all the licking.

"Wha...what the heck are you doing!" Lucy said, her face is red just like a big and ripe tomato.

"What am I doing? Can't you see I'm licking it" Natsu said as he continue to lick her ankle, his tongue moving in a slow and very sensual motion of up and down repeatedly, as our dear blonde just sat there trying not to let out a weird sound.

Unknown to them and from the way it looks, it seems like Lucy forgot that the whole gang is looking at them as if they were watching some 3D movie, Levy who was blushing madly, Laxus who whistled, Freed who was covering his eyes, Gray who was seething in anger as the temperature goes down and lastly the two girls who were busy with their conversation is now smirking and giggling at the site of this blonde girl and pink lad.

"Argh!...nn...you...nng...idiot!" Lucy said as she tried to squeezed out some words and stop the moans "If you want to stop it from bleeding you should have just tore some clothe while using your clothes or something!"

"Hah!? What are you talking about? If I used my clothes which is now all muddy then your wound might get infected!" Natsu said as he frowned at the now panting blonde haired girl "Besides Igneel told me that by licking wounds then it will heal faster!"

"Gee! I'm not some animal! Okay!?" Lucy said as she continue to pant for air, her body getting all hot from Natsu's so called "healing" move.

"Aww...Natsu why did you stop!" Mira said, making the blonde haired girl shriek in surprise.

"Tsk. Just when things were getting good!" Cana said as she smirk at the dumbstruck Lucy and Natsu who's looking at them with a questioned look.

"Oh. So you guys are here" Natsu said indifferently.

"Took you long enough" Laxus said as he smirk at him.

"Pfft. what's with that beat up state?" Natsu said as he continue to laugh at the state Laxus' in.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Anyway Lucy, seeing you pant like that...then that must mean that Natsu's tongue must have felt really good" Cana said as she continue to teased the still petrified Lucy.

"Hmm...then from the way things are and with Natsu's tongue, Lucy can enjoy _different types of you-know-what_ and can easily feel that sensuality then I guess everything will be okay when you two do **it**" Mira said while smiling.

"You know what?" Levy said with a question look? Just what is this you-know-what? She wonders.

"Levy, good kids shouldn't know it yet." Cana said as she chug another bottle, this time its Bourbon "Well if you want to know you-know-what then you better ask Gajeel to do those you-know-what on you"

"ARRRRGHHH! NO WAY! I won't do that! never! Besides as IF I'll do something like gi...giving my chastity to some sexually frustrated dragon slayer!" Lucy said as she began to whine like a child.

"Nuh uh, girl...you were obviously feeling it" Cana said "We heard you stifling your moans from that hot tongue of his"

"I did not!" Lucy said while she desperately denies the truth. "Be...besides...what about you Cana!? Are you sure yo...you and Freed's...se...sex...sexual life is hanging on!" Making Freed splurt blood from Lucy's bold statement while Laxus and Natsu were too busy gnawing each other's fault.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Cana said as she shot her up with a look, smirking back at her "Besides I've done this...and that...with Freed so many times he's so addicted to it" Again, Freed's nosebleed went up another level. I'm afraid that this greenhead guy is about to die of lack of blood due to some bold statements of this two girls. While Lucy's head started to imagine _those things. _

"Wha...wha...what are those things?" Levy asked only to be smiled at by Mira. "You see...Levy...Cana is pretty much into..."

"Into?"

"Into BDSM" Mira said without any second thoughts making Freed and also this time Gray shot up some nosebleed.

"B...BDSM!?" Levy and Lucy exclaimed as the two of them look at Cana with some sort of amazement and respect as the two of them look back at Freed earning him another level of respect.

"So Laxus...what's the BD..something that they were yelling about?" Natsu asked making the blonde haired dragon slayer sigh "Its better if you don't know it Natsu"

"Why?"

"Because its better if you don't astray from the right path" He said as he pitifully stared at his team member. Sgh, poor Freed...never once thought that a man like him would be into BDSM...Laxus thought. While Natsu just nod at what Laxus said, not really understanding a thing.

"So why is Gray having a nosebleed?" Lucy asked

"Well let's just say the imaginative power of BDSM was too much for Gray" Mira said.

"Sigh, poor Gray..I wish he was still here" Cana said as she started doing fake tears.

"Tch! Stop talking as if I'm dead already! Its just a frigging nosebleed" Gray said as he wipe his bloody nose.

"So Mira are you also into that?" Levy asked this time its Laxus turn to splurt out some blood.

"Hmm...Unfortunately no...I prefer to be held strongly on Laxus' strong arms" Mira said dreamily making Laxus pale in embarrassment.

Just what's with this kind of talk!? FIRST THING IN THE MORNING and they talk about what...their sex life?

"Anyway just a tip you two" Cana said as she went near Lucy and Levy, only loud enough for them to hear.

"Remember two things when your Cherries are about to pop" Cana said "First is it will absolutely hurt! Second you'll be feeling a top-rated burst of emotions if your partners are good"

"Good? in what?" Levy asked innocently.

"Gee...Levy you know about BDSM and you don't know what I'm talking about?" Cana said as she sighed while Lucy was once again turned into stone from the "unnecessary" reminder Cana told them

"Well we can't help it" Mira said "Its Levy that we're talking about"

"Yeah, your right" Cana said "She'll just know it when the time comes"

"Time what comes..." Levy asked only to be wink at by Cana

"Oh well I guess we better leave" Mira said, as Cana gets out her magic carpet once again.

"You guy's are leaving?" Lucy asked "Why?"

"Well we still have those mission that we accepted and as a Fairy Tail member we have to do it" Mira said "Plus...I'll be forming a group with Cana, Laxus and Freed for a while...until things cool down with Lisanna, Bixlow will join Elfman and the others"

"Well then we'll take our leave, Freedie boy hurry up unless you wanna die! Laxus get your ass here" Cana said as she looked at Lucy and Levy and wink at the two of them "I'll be hoping that when we come back your cherries have already been pop!"

"DON'T HOPE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" The two of them yelled as Cana and the other flew off to some place.

"Hmmm...So its like a mix and match?" Gray said then suddenly a thought comes into his mind. What if he asks Lucy out on a mission? Away from Natsu and all the crap talk about mating season? But as if a sudden alarm was push in Natsu's head, he immediately punch Gray in the gut, making him fall on his knees.

"Whaa...what the fuck are you doing? Flame head!" Gray exclaimed while clutching the part where Natsu hit him as Levy went towards Gray, worried and all.

"Don't think I didn't feel that" Natsu said as he glared at him "I instinctively knows what you are planning on doing Gray. So don't think that I'll just sit around here and let you do that"

"Why...you *cough* bastard" Gray said, worried for him...Lucy tried to go to his side but was pulled by Natsu

"Natsu! What the heck is your problem!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Your my problem. Mine alone" Natsu said as his grip on Lucy wrist tightens

" ! It hurts! Let go!" Lucy said as she tried to push away from him.

"No...if letting you go means you going on his side then I don't care if I have to break your arm or your limb" Natsu said, sending shivers to Lucy's spine "As if I'd let some other guy touches you"

"Wha...what are you saying" Lucy asked, as she looked at Natsu's eyes there was this weird superiority around him...as if a beast is in front of her.

"Lu-chan! Wait for me! I'll save you!" Levy said as she came dashing towards Natsu with a sword in her hand which she got through her Solid script magic.

"No! Levy-chan! Don't come here! Nats...Natsu's acting weird! He might hurt you!" Lucy said as she continue to get away from his grasp.

"Sigh, Lucy...when will you learn?" Natsu said in a low tone of voice "You can never get away from me."

And before Lucy can say another word, Natsu kiss her...in front of Gray as if telling it to them that she's mine...in front of Levy...and with one swoop he carried her off and went back towards the city of Magnolia and from the forest leaving Levy and Gray behind.

_But one thing's clear...Lucy had forgotten..._

That there's still the mating season...it's only day TWO of mating season..and at the same time it doesn't change the fact that Natsu's want to get it on with her.

Now as she closes her eyes, the sleepless night and the fatigue from the fight is finally getting into her...but before she could fall into a deep slumber...she had this vague thought that now its a matter of time before she's eaten by Natsu Dragneel, a dragon slayer.

_**-Unknown to them another trouble is brewing up somewhere in Fiore-**_

As a very angered Rogue Cheney went inside a room only to be surprise upon seeing _her_ naked and _with a naked man_ besides _her_...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A man no other than...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

**Gajeel Redfox.**

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TToTT **_(pls. review)_

_I just wanna say thank you for all of those awesome people who greeted me thanks~ ^__

_NOW LET'S PLAY ANOTHER GUESSING GAME!_

_WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE GIRL WITH GAJEEL? ^^_

**_ANYWAY LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

_Natsu will strike! _

_Just like the saying...strike when the iron's still hot _

_or something like that xD_

_AND PLEASE TRY MY NEW FIC!-_-_

**_Dating a Gangster (manual)_**

_you won't regret reading it! I swear! :)_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**

* * *

A little something! FOR THOSE READERS WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT _**BL means.**_..BL is an abbreviation of Boy's Love...that's what the japanese people calls it...in some other countries they call it BroMance (or so I've heard) kinda like Shounen-Ai... or something. And for the BDSM...well just google it if you don't know...just be prepared to have some reaction like Gray and Freed xD

~see you guys on the next chapter~

**pls. review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cherry Pop**

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 18****:**

Waking up in the morning, together with a girl, when the two of you are half naked?

And an enrage Rogue?

I smell trouble...

_Oh boy, oh boy_

**Gajeel Redfox, boy you sure are in a lot of trouble. **

"Hmm?" Gajeel said "Yawn, argh...my head hurts."

"Ga...Gajeel" Rogue said, stuttering because of anger.

"Oh? You...hmm...you're the shadow brat" Gajeel said, pointing an index finger at him "Where am I? Why are you here?"

"That's my line! Gajeel!" Rogue said, seething with anger.

"Huh?"

"What did you do to Yukino!?" Rogue said , trembling with anger as he points at the naked white haired girl just beside Gajeel "What are you doing here? On her bed? Half-naked!?"

"Huh? Yukino? naked? what are you talking abou-!" Gajeel's eyes widen as he stare at the naked girl beside him and back at the enrage Rogue then back again to her. "What's going on here!?"

"That's what I want to ask!" Rogue said, unable to take it anymore he lunges an attack at him and with a breath of hair, Gajeel was able to evade him.

"Wait...a sec! Let me explain!" Gajeel said, flustered "Or rather someone explain it to me! Just what the hell is going on dammit!"

"What you did is unforgivable! I'll see to it that you'll die peacefully at my hands" He said as he took a stance, ready to attack"Prepare!"

**"JUST WHAT THE HECK DID I DO!?" **

Gajeel exclaimed as he jump out of Yukino's window, behind him is Rogue. A very angry Rogue.

And Yukino? Even with all the commotion that just happened is still sleeping soundly.

Well setting aside Gajeel's so called 'Affair'

* * *

_**Meanwhile in some part of Magnolia City, in a certain street, where all the dangerous stuff goes, Natsu and Lucy are currently...**_

"Nng...Lu...Lucy" Natsu said as sweat trickle down his forehead "I...nn...can't take it...anymore..."

"N...nn...No!" Lucy said, panting

"Please, let me...let's do...it" Natsu said, hotly through her ears.

"Mm...I...*pant* also...can't take it...anymore..." She said.

"Nng...Lucy...I...I...its coming..!"

"Na...Natsu!Hurry up...Naaaaatsu!"

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*sizzle*

*sizzle*

*sizzle*

"Catch!" The pink haired lad said with a small plate on his hands with a freshly grilled meat.

"Gee! That was dangerous you know!" Lucy said as she grab some tissue, wiping the sweat forming on her face because of the heat coming from the stove.

"Hehe. Well I did catch it so its okay!" Natsu said, munching down the meat.

"Ah! YOU! Stop eating! And help me grill this pop up meat!" Lucy said as she pointed a tong at him.

"I'm just tasting it" Natsu said, slurping down the juicy sauce of the grilled meat.

So what are they doing? They're eating barbeque style, grill it yourself shop.

"Sheesh! Why the heck are we eating meat so early in the morning?" Lucy said as she takes another set of beef and placed it on top of the griller.

"Hmm? But this is no ordinary grilled meat!" Natsu said "This is Magnolia's famous Poppin' Meat house!"

"Yeah, yeah...but for breakfast..." Lucy grumbled

"Well if you don't want it then I'll eat your share" Natsu said, as he try to get another serving of meat.

"Hey! Its not yet cook! Besides aren't you in charge of the vegetables!? Where's the hot pot now!?" Lucy said, scolding him

"Boo! Cheapskate!" The pink haired lad childishly said

"Just shut up and do the veggies"

"But I don't know how to cook" Natsu said, laying down on Lucy's lap making our blonde blush by his actions

"If you don't know how to cook then what do you know!" Lucy said, her face still beet red "And just what do you think are you doing? Using other people's lap as a pillow"

"First of all I only know three things" Natsu said "Catch my food, Roast it and then Eat it. Besides isn't this fine. Using your lap is more comfortable for me!"

"How about me? Its very uncomfortable for me!" Lucy thought, screaming in her head.

"Tsk. Hey~ Lucy how long before the meat is cook?" Natsu said, still in what he call 'comfortable' position.

"Shut it! I won't give you anything if you don't shut up!" Lucy said as she grab a bowl of veggies and put into a boiling pot, slowly adding seasoning and more ingredients.

"Hmmm...Lucy what are you making? It smells good" Natsu asked, closing his eyes, getting all comfy on top of her lap while Lucy? Is way too tense to the point that her legs are starting to get numb.

"Something like a pot luck, shabu-shabu" Lucy said, trying not to overreact from Natsu's actions but was failing miserably at it.

"Oh...okay. Then wake me up if you're done cooking!" Natsu said as he doze off while laying on top of Lucy's lap.

Unable to take it anymore, Lucy slammed the tongs on the table. Gritting her teeth and trembling both from anger and embarrassment. Even though the shop had just opened, there were still some customers that were staring over at their table. (They're sitting in a tatami mat)

When suddenly the door of the shop, slid open. Revealing, a blonde haired man who bears the mark of the tiger, the one and only Sting Eucliffe.

"Oh! The old guy was right! Judging just from the smell of the meat...this is really one of the best shop around here. *sniff* *Sniff*" Sting said "How come I can smell Natsu-san? Is he here?"

He looks around, only to see Lucy, staring at him with her mouth open.

"Ah! The one who loves to give fanservice!"

"Ah! The one who talks big but miserably lost to Natsu!"

"Why! You!" The two of them said, while glaring at each other

The two of them chorused, upon hearing his name, Natsu's eyes shot open as he glared at the person who disturbed him from his 'comfiness'

"Hnn? Lucy?" Natsu said as he looked around "...And...who are you again?" Making Lucy laugh, and smirk at the crest fallen lad.

"Jeez! Natsu-san! That was so mean of you! How can you just forget about me" Sting said, whining at him.

"Ah..okay. Anyway why are you here?" Natsu asked, lying down again on her lap.

"Me? Well there's some mission that I was doing so I think why don't I pass here to see you, and when I was asking for a place to eat they told me to come here" Sting said "Well...who would've thought that I'll find you here. Aww..shucks I'm feeling lucky"

"Ah. okay" Natsu said with a whatever attitude "What I'm asking you is why are you joining our table?"

"Now, now...stop thinking about weird things let's just enjoy the food" Sting said, setting aside Natsu's question. "Um...so...how long before its done? Luigi-san?"

"It's LUCY!" Lucy said, irked off by Sting.

"Fine, fine...Lucy-san" Sting said "By the way, Lucy-san are you going out with Natsu-san?"

"Huh? As if!" Lucy said

"Then why is he laying down, your lap? Isn't that what boyfriend/girlfriend does?" Sting asked as he points at the pink haired lad.

"Do you think I want this?" Lucy said "This idiot just did what he wanted to do!"

"Hmm...so Natsu-san, is it comfortable" Sting asked

"Yeah, very" Natsu said while smiling, with his eyes close.

"Oh! I have an idea! Natsu-san! Why don't you let me try it to-"

"Rejected" Natsu said, cutting off Sting.

"EH~? WHY!? come on let me sleep on her lap too!" Sting said.

"No way. Its mine so buzz off" Natsu said, who suddenly sit up, earning a whack on his head.

"And just what is yours?" Lucy said, her face still red.

"You" Natsu said with a straight faced, obvious in his eyes that he's serious about what he just stated.

"Heeh, so you two are really dating" Sting said "Gee, Lucy-san you should have told me."

"I told you we are not dating!" Lucy said, sighing "I give up, just say whatever you want"

"Can I really say? Whatever I want?" Sting said while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah..sure whatever just stop bugging me" Natsu said, as he was about to position himself in Lucy's lap when suddenly...

"Hmmm, then Lucy-san...I wanna do **_it_** with you" Sting said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Huh?" Lucy said as he look at him dumbfounded and making Natsu glare at him.

_"Lucy-san let's have sex"_ Sting said while smiling at the blonde _"I love you and I want you. So Let's do it" _

Lucy froze and Natsu...well let's just say things are about to go down here.

_**Because another trouble is brewing for Lucy. **_

...

...

...

...

...

_**A bold and a very straightforward confession from Sting!?**_

_**And Gajeel? Setting aside his 'Affair' can he even see Levy**_

_**before Rogue catches up to him and beat him up into a pulp?**_

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER EIGHTEEN ^_^**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TToTT **_(pls. review)_

_An unexpected appearance from _

_STING-KUN! :)_

_ ._

_pls. review_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cherry Pop**

* * *

**Summary:** Lets make things easier and not so complicated. Its Mating Season meaning double the danger for Lucy, Levy and mostly Lucy. Why!? Well lets just say they are about to be eaten by some powered up dragon slayers and protecting their what!?... **CHASTITY!** is their top most priority! But you see the question is... will they survive this year's season? Or will they get eaten!?

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Its like 9 in the morning and _**they**_ were there, seating on a tatami mat while waiting for the meat to be cook as it sizzle down the grill with an awkward silence surrounding them.

And just who are 'they' well its just a very embarrassed Lucy, angry Natsu and a smirking Sting who are having a meat party after that sudden "proposal" from the blonde lad. Obviously not the group of people you want to be with when your having a group

*sizzle*

*sizzle*

*sizzle*

"U..umm...thick sliced meat for table six, coming right up!" a brown haired boy who was wearing a green apron said as he 'awkwardly' approach the table of Natsu's.

"Oh. Thick sliced meat! *sniff* I can smell that its still fresh from the market" Sting said with a wide grin as if he didn't mention anything just a few minutes ago, making the pink haired dragon slayer sizzle together with the meat but not with an oil but with anger. Anger, from that proposal which he calls "outrageous" yes, Natsu just used the word 'outrageous' meaning this is a big deal.

Something **big** is about to happen to them.

And Lucy? Well she was just there, you know sitting stiffly, grilling those meat while trying not to look at Sting or Natsu with her eyes going "swirly" because things just happened too fast! While thinking one thing.

_"HOW THE HELL DID SHE END UP IN THIS WHOLE FIASCO?" _

"Hmmm *sniff* It seems like you're not just a hot bomb but you also know how to work things out in the kitchen" Sting said, turning towards the celestial mage.

Current Status of the Temperature: increased by 25 percent

"Tha...thanks. " Lucy said as she stifle with a laughter, desperately trying to ease the 'heat' a certain fire mage was doing.

"With this you sure are ready to be _my_ wife" Sting said in a casual manner as the temperature increase by 50 percent.

"Haha..nice joke Sting" Lucy said, still trying her best to be the peacemaker of their little table.

"You know what?" He said, as he neared his face to her ears.

"Wha..what?" Lucy said, her face flush by Sting's action and at the same time by the increasing temperature, which is now about 75

"After this why don't we just skip the wedding ceremony and just get on with having sex with me." He whispered "Luce."

**And that's it.**

Natsu can't take it anymore.

Acting as if he wasn't there with them, calling his Lucy "my wife", nearing his ugly face and stinky breath towards her is one thing but asking his Lucy to have sex with him and what's worst? Calling her, LUCE?

_Oh boy...oh boy. _

_Sting Eucliffe, you've just woken up the sleeping dragon and you're seriously up for one serious trouble. _

**-Back at Cana and the others-**

"Hey, Cana?" Freed asked, this time he's taken some medicine to stop and calm down the churning of his stomach (Of course Mira gave it to her, she sure don't want to spend a long trip towards Huffle station with Freed in a dying-like-state and vomit everywhere)

"What's it greenhorn?" Cana said, snuggling to him.

"Why are we in this...position?" Freed asked with his cheeks a little warmer and redder than it have to be.

"Position? What position?" Cana said, feigning ignorance at the whole position they were in.

"This." Free said, as he tries his best not to tremble over his numb knees, well right now as he bend his one knee over while the other leg is spread Cana was sitting on his lap while hugging him closer to her. Of course, Freed isn't having any comfort or whatsoever to this whole 'snuggling 101' that Cana was doing and has been going on for 27 minutes already and surely he was feeling disturbed by it.

Of course_ Cana-sama_ knows about it. I mean why would even Cana do it in the first place if Freed won't be feeling 'it'? Its Cana that we're talking here? ;)

"Hmm? What do you mean by this?" Cana said, pressing her body more towards him and Freed was starting feel it!

...The numbing of his lower body and the whole stiffness his body was feeling and Cana? Well she's loving every moment of it.

"Argh. Cana, please...just stop torturing me like this" Freed said, slumping his head over to her shoulders.

"Why should I?" Cana said, smirking in the process

"But..."

"Besides who was the one who went sleeping beauty during the Mira-Laxus thing?" making Freed grumble in the process.

"This is your punishment. I'm the master and you're the servant, Freedie boy" Cana said, loving every moment of Freed's suffering.

But on Cana's surprise, Freed lick her ear making her shriek in the process and before she could even protest, he started nibbling her earlobe.

"Nn...Fuck. What the heck are you doing Freed?" Cana said as she tried to push Freed away but fails as Freed hold her tight, caging her in the process.

"Hey! What the heck? Just...nng...what...are you...nn...doing" Cana said trying to suppress the 'weird sound' coming from him.

"I'm just checking my master's ears" Freed whispered hotly in her ears. "I'm just doing a job of a servant"

"What the heck?" Cana said "I'm telling you to stop!"

"No, since I'm just merely a servant...I have to make sure my master is clean" Freed said as he continue licking, nibbling her ears.

'So who's Freedie boy now' Freed thought to himself as he smirk at no one.

And Cana? Was trying her best not to stifle a moan, cause even though she hate to admit it...Freed was doing a very good job at 'cleaning' and at the same time she's also thankful that she's facing his chest right now, cause if he sees her blushing beet red like the girly-girl types of Lucy Heartfilia usually do...well she'll be damned.

"And you were saying I was the masochist?" Freed said smirking, as he pull her away from him. Only to see the girly-girl face she was doing

"Argh! That's it! Stop it! Idiot!" Cana said smacking Freed in the head "I am soooo going to push you out of this carpet!"

"Huh!? What? wait? how did we come into that conclusion!?" Freed said as he started to panic. Heck, if Cana said she'll push him the she will really do it. Its Cana that we're talking about and he sure doesn't want to fall on a 378m high in the sky.

"No! I'm so pushing you!"

"Ah...wait...let's talk about this!? Okay?"

"No...!"

"Seems like those two are getting on with it" Mira said while grinning, as they heard the two of them on the other carpet getting rowdy and stuff.

"Well from the look of it they sure do" Laxus said, his right arm around Mira's body, hugging her in a protective manner while keeping her warm. Looking at this two, you sure can see that they are sooooo perfect for each other.

When suddenly Mira gigled making Laxus stare at her with a 'What' look.

"I'm just happy for the two of them besides..."

"Besides?"

"I'm soooo happy that the misunderstanding was cleared and that we're _still_ together" Mira said while smiling sweetly at the thunder dragon slayer, making him blush a little. Yes, he blush because of Mira and only for Mira.

"Geez" He said, while ruffling her hair. A way of trying to hide his embarrassment for blushing.

"What are you doing, you're messing my hair" Mira protested, but deep inside she likes being pat in the head by Laxus.

"What's with 'still together?'..." He said while trying not to look at her in the eye "I planned on being 'together' with you forever and I don't plan on letting you go"

Seeing that cute moment and mushy yet sweet words of Laxus, it can't help but make her giggle again making Laxus looked at her with a little bit of frustration and embarassment.

"Argh, just why the heck are you laughing?" Laxus said "I know I just said a mushy stuff but I really don't plan on letting you-" and before he could even finish his words, Mira kiss him on the lips and the two of them engage on a long, sweet kiss.

A happy ending on their side...but wait? Why does it feels like they're missing something?

"Freeeed, Caaaaaana, Laaaaaaaaaxus, Miraaaaa! Bixie's still here and waiting for you guys!" Bixlow said while screaming at the cave, well that's for another time.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER NINETEEN ^_^**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**HOW IS IT!?**_(pls. review)_

_Anyway I want to apologise for being gone for...a month?_

_and updating a short chap. T_T_

_I've been really busy with school that I wasn't even able to check FFN. _

_AND in order to make it up with you guys I plan on updating the next chapter soon_

_and with GaLe moments! (and with a longer chap) _

_Aaaaaand I hope you guys like that CanaxFreed and MiraxLaxus thing I did._

_I just really felt that I shouldn't end things like that with them :) _

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


End file.
